Lienzo de color
by Chrysanthemum Flower
Summary: Feliciano es un chico italiano que viaja a Alemania por un ligero cambio de estudios. Ahí conoce a la persona indicada para él, pero hay otra que le está insistiendo ¿A cuál elegirá? (UA)
1. 1: Pintando un sueño desde cero

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pintando un sueño desde cero.**

Tez blanca y tersa, complexión delgada, sonrisa dulce y bellos ojos de color parecido al de un atardecer convirtiéndose en noche. Características que tenía Feliciano Vargas, un chico que vivía junto su abuelo, hermano y madre, en Italia.

Él solía ser un muchacho muy alegre y conquistador. Paseaba por las calles haciéndole ojitos a cada chica linda que se podía encontrar. Tanto su abuelo, Rómulo Vargas, un hombre un poco joven para ser abuelo, de unos 55 años, resultante de dos generaciones que tuvieron hijos jóvenes; como Bianca Vargas, su querida mama, le reclamaban que dejara de distraerse tanto y se centrara más en sus estudios para entrar a un buen plantel universitario. ¡Pero era imposible! Con tantas chicas lindas en su país, resistirse a ir e invitar a alguna a cenar o a pasear a algún bello lugar de Venecia (que había un sinfín de posibilidades) no era fácil.

Otra cualidad de Feliciano es que le consideraban una persona torpe. Desde niño lo había sido, aunque a veces era protegido por su hermano Lovino, éste no podía evitar el hecho que cosas como lavar trastos, mandar trabajos, o incluso una simple actividad física eran una enorme carga para el pobre y debilucho que era su hermanito.

Pero, también había cosas en las que nadie se le igualaba, entre ellas, las artes como la pintura, Feliciano sentía que era para lo que había nacido únicamente.

Su decisión fue: Estudiar y después trabajar de eso.

Sin embargo, el problema de vivir en un país lleno de increíbles artistas (y con bastante demanda) dejaban todas las Universidades sin puestos vacantes para este tipo de estudios.

Feliciano estaba algo destrozado, esperaba con ansía que después de haber dado aquella exposición en un museo sobre sus mejores obras, llamasen la atención y le llamaran de cualquier Universidad ¡La que sea! Eran vacaciones y estaba en el último año de su educación media superior. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría seguir para acabar sus planes de estudio por completo para empezar a trabajar en lo que más le agradaba y acomodaba.

Su madre le decía con insistencia que en el futuro se dedicara otra cosa en la que ganara un mejor sueldo, pero Feliciano siempre se negaba rotundamente, ser un artista, tal vez no famoso pero sí reconocido a través de su carrera, era su sueño y objetivo, lo lograría de cualquier forma posible.

Aunque muchos le considerasen débil debido a que en la escuela huía al acercarse un matón cuando éste ni le veía, Feliciano era de un corazón fuerte inigualable. Cuando él y su hermano eran de edad prematura, su padre los abandonó, yéndose de la casa, su madre, sola, les empezó a criar.

Al principio con dificultad, con el tiempo ya conseguiría un trabajo y junto con el apoyo económico que siempre dio Rómulo todo iría mejor para la familia de los cuatro integrantes. Durante este tiempo, Lovino le contuvo un gran rencor a su padre, le maldecía porque toda su situación era culpa de éste. Por otro lado, Feliciano nunca se molestó con su progenitor, sabía que era imposible quejarse, porque nada se solucionaría de esa manera. Así que de niño, no le molestaba usar las ropas viejas de su madre, al contrario nunca dejaría de sonreír por nada. Era el que le daba apoyo moral a Bianca.

Por el momento, su situación económica iba bastante bien y no había razones por las cuales preocuparse, su madre trabajaba como administradora en un bello restaurante ubicado más al sur de dónde vivían. Su abuelo habitaba la casa con ellos, prefería estar ahí con sus dos queridos nietos e hija.

Hace poco, Feliciano ha llevado a casa una nueva muchacha, para ir a una cita, una señorita bastante bonita, de ojos verdes y cabellos carbón. Antes de salir, debía ir por su chaqueta, se iba ver muy grosero si dejaba a la chica afuera, así que prefirió que pasara ¿Y por qué no? También podía presentarla a su familia antes de seguir su camino.

—Ve~ —Pronunció aquel tic verbal tan significativo. —Ehh… ella es mi cita de hoy ¡Les presento a Mariane! Es nueva en la ciudad.— Feliciano se veía tan feliz como siempre se demostraba ante todos, era servicial a la hora de encontrarse con una señorita, todo se debía a las enseñanzas de su abuelo.

Igualmente, Rómulo, cuando salía (que era frecuente sobre todo los fines de semana) siempre capturaba una que otra chica, la edad era poca cosa con él, un conquistador magnífico.

—Eh, Buongiorno... —Saludó algo insegura.

—¡Bienvenida! —Respondió la madre, a la que no le importaba que su hijo trajera una chica a casa, sabía que al final siempre eran simples salidas a restaurantes, o en todo caso al parque y que de ahí no pasaban.

—Mucho gusto, signorina… Apuesto a que en dos semanas ni se vuelven a hab- ¡Chigiii! -Chilló el hermano de Feliciano, después de recibir una /ligera/ patada en la pantorrilla. Claro, de parte de su madre como era de esperarse, le molestaba que su hijo fuese un vago y que además molestase a su angelito Feli.

—Creo que ya se les ha hecho un poco tarde.- Comentó el abuelo Romu, como solían decirle, mirando su reloj por unos segundos.

—Ve ~ Bueno, nos vamos.

—Diviértanse. —Agregó su madre.

Lovino, a decir verdad se sentía un poco celoso de su hermano menor, no es que él no fuese tampoco un gran atrayente de chicas, sino porque la nueva cita de Feliciano era una dama muy fina y hermosa. Muchos parloteaban en la escuela que ambos podrían hacer la pareja perfecta.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un poco por las calles, hablando un tema equis.A veces el joven era el único que hablaba y sólo se alcanzaban a oír las risas de Mariane por dónde pasasen.

Al final, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron una banca para seguir platicando a gusto. Le compraron unos gelatos a un hombre que pasaba vendiéndolos por ahí, se podía percibir lo lindo que estaba el ambiente.

—Oye... —Murmuró la de ojos verdes. Habían estado un largo tiempo hablando y al comprarse aquel dulce frío descansó sus gargantas.

—¿Huh? —Viró hacia la chica con la boca llena de helado.

—Tienes un poco... —La chica se le fue acercando poco a poco, cerrando sus parpados... parecía que...

Oh.

Problema.

Feliciano nunca besaba en los labios a las chicas a la que invitaba a salir por un día, porque realmente no quería nada con ellas, y a ellas siempre les parecía bien y acababan siendo amigos. Él apenas y permitía que le besaran en la mejilla, de cierta forma, no sentía haber encontrado alguien que amase, y se podía decir que tenía miedo a una relación seria.

Se puso nervioso, ¿Que debería hacer?

... Un tono de música interrumpió el momento, maldita suerte que ha tenido.

Abrió el celular y se paró rápido. — ¡Necesito contestar! —Avisó y fue a atender.

—¿Ciao...?

—¿Feliciano Vargas? — Se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

—S-sí, soy yo.

—Ha sido admitido en el colegio de artes de Dresde, Alemania.

—... ¿Eh?

—Lo que ha oído, puede empezar sus estudios por acá, hemos divisado su gran potencial y nos encantaría que estudiara aquí.

Ahora lo recordaba, muchos de planteles que fueron a admirar su exposición casi todos los representantes eran de colegios italianos, pero también se encontraban de varios países extranjeros.

— ¡Sí, igual a mí me encantaría!

Estuvo al teléfono un poco más y colgó. Había sido una sorpresa que hallasen ofrecido una mejor oferta en la Universidad alemana, pero como era de esperarse, aceptó.

— ¡Lo he logrado!—Festejó.

— ¿Eh?- Mariane se veía confundida.

— ¡Logré entrar a una escuela de artes! ¡En Alemania Vee~!

—... Eso es bueno. Traía una cara de melancolía, su /próximo novio/ le dejaba.

—¡Sí! ... oh, espera... ¡Necesito avisarle a nonno! Bueno, me tengo que ir.— Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo. La chica sólo, no entendía, no dejaría que esa oportunidad de tener pareja (que hace mucho que no tenía) se le fuera.

Llegó veloz a su casa, tocó la puerta, Lovino se levantó de mala gana a abrirle, pero antes de poder quejarse del porqué se le olvidaban las llaves, Feliciano se lanzó a sus brazos con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Me aceptaron en una escuela de artes, y es muy buena! O eso he oído...

— ¡Mierda! ¡Quítate de encima, maldita lapa! —Lovino lanzó a Feliciano fuera de su espacio personal. —Pero nunca entiende- ¡¿Has entrado!? ¡¿A cuál!?  
— ¡Ha una llamada Desdres… Desde… Dedre… o algo así!

—No me digas... es...

—¡Es alemana!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor. Rómulo apareció canturreando abrazando a su nieto. —¡Ése es mi Feli! — Rio alegre. —Es algo lejos ¿No?

—He~... de cierta manera sí... ve~.

—No hay problema ya veremos qué hacer. — Le guiñó un ojo

—¡Qué! ¡Pero si no puede ir a una escuela de patateros! —Reclamó Lovino.

—Tu eres el que odia a los sin ninguna razón a los alemanes, no Feliciano, y supongo que no irás ¿O sí?

El chico giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con brutalidad. —¡NO!

—Bien, entonces callado. — Y ya no pudo protestar más.

—¿Entonces qué haremos nonno?

—Tengo un amigo que vive por allá, ¡Seguro nos apoya recibiéndote en su casa!

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

Siguieron comentando el gran hecho. Y Lovino sólo le pedía a Dios que su familia ya no fuese tan estúpida.

* * *

¡Fin del primer capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado. Puse todo mi esmero en este primer fanfic. Si hay reviews prometo no abandonarlo. Mariane es una Oc mía, nada que ver con Hetalia -Se hace bolita.-

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. 2: Bocetos de un lugar desconocido

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bocetos de un lugar desconocido. **

Y ahí se encontraban, Rómulo y Feliciano, "dialogando", sí así se le podía decir, pues, en un principio platicaban sobre el gran hecho ocurrido reciente, el menor de los Vargas había obtenido el reconocimiento en una escuela alemana abstraída en artes. Pero acabaron divagando sobre qué tipo de pastas podría cocinar cuando llegara a aquel país extranjero, era algo importante, o por lo menos para ellos ¡No en todos los lugares encuentras los ingredientes perfectos para la cocina italiana!  
Al darse cuenta Rómulo, que estaban discutiendo sobre un tema insignificante, que ni tenía nada que ver con el viaje y planes próximos, decidió parar la absurda conversación.

— El punto aquí es que hablaré con mi amigo para que pueda darte hospedaje.

— ¡_Nonno_! ¿Qué pasará si no quiere?— Si no quisiera el amigo de su abuelo... su viaje y objetivo se arruinarían por completo, o por lo menos le costaría más quedarse en Alemania ¡Sería una desgracia! Se hospedaría en algún condominio o algo, ¿Y si fuesen costosos? no sería bueno, por lo pronto sólo debía interesarse en sus proyectos y tesis, los problemas económicos debían ser cosa a parte.

El contrario simplemente rió con ganas como siempre lo hacía. —¡Va a aceptar! ¡Te lo aseguro! — Argumentó convencido. Rómulo no había dejado de ser alguien tan alegre y acogedor, con una personalidad cálida, que sin duda toda la familia había heredado (Sólo Lovino era algo malhumorado). Infalible que cualquier individuo que conociese no le quisiese, más si era alguien que había tratado de años.  
Caminó hacia el teléfono de la casa, que se encontraba en una mesilla, Feliciano dejó a su abuelo hablar con privacidad. Caminó a la cocina donde Bianca fue a abrazarle.

— ¡_Auguroni,_ mi Feli! No sabes cuánto estoy orgullosa de ti. —La mujer sonreía ampliamente. El mencionado sólo reía para recitar con un "Hera, hera".

—Siempre es lo mismo…— Murmuró Lovino, frunciendo el ceño.

Su madre soltó a Feliciano y le jaló de la oreja al mayor. —Me gustaría que subieras tu promedio en la Universidad y tan si quiera ayudaras un poco más en casa.

— ¡Pides demasiado! Además, ¿¡Acaso un ocho de calificación no es ya bastante!?

—No, debería ser más, he visto que andas papaloteando desde que llegó tu amigo Antonio como alumno de intercambio el año pasado. —Acentuó bastante la palabra "amigo".

— ¡Uhg! ¡Q-qué mierda insinúas! — Sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer y tuvo que voltearse para que nadie le viese.

— ¡Waaah~ ya no peleen! —Pedía Feliciano, temiendo que su familia no se volviese a hablar en un tiempo y después Lovino se fuese de casa...

A veces podía ser bastante dramático.

— ¡Ya! ¡Me largo a dormir! —El hermano mayor se fue bufando, aún era temprano pero era mejor mantenerse lejos de cualquier malentendido.

La mujer sonrió divertida, y eso que ni había dicho nada aún, quería a sus dos hijos por igual, pero a ambos los trataba diferente.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora.

— ¡Me ha dicho que sí! —Apareció Rómulo después de unos minutos canturreando porque sabía que su amigo, por más serio que fuese nunca se negaría a tal favor. —¡Ya tienes dónde quedarte! —Sonrió con todos los dientes y levantó el pulgar.

—¡_Grazie nonno_! — Fue a abrazarle.

Bianca se unió al abrazo grupal. —¡Celebremos con algo de pizza para cenar hoy!  
Los dos hombres presentes respondieron con un energético "Sí".

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo, en cuanto acabasen las vacaciones de fin de curso, unos días antes se iría. Faltaba tan poco que a Feliciano se le pasaban escalofríos por la espalda de la emoción.

Habían pasado la última semana volando, el viaje se haría mañana en la mañana, la curiosidad le estaba ganando de tal manera que ni si quiera pudo pegar ojo en la noche. ¿Cómo sería Alemania? En internet existían muchas fotos con esta etiqueta… Pero ¿Qué se sentiría estar ahí? La bella ciudad a la que llegaría ¿Cómo sería la comunidad al recibir un extranjero? ¡Seguro muy amables! ¿Habría chicas lindas? ¿Dónde dormiría? ¡Que no fuera en el piso por que ha oído que hace mucho frío!  
Muchas preguntas, con respuestas imaginativas llenaban e cerebro del italiano. Parecía un niño, pero ¡No se podía evitar exaltarse! Sería un nuevo territorio, nueva gente que tratar, nueva escuela, ¡Y las grandes personas que le habían permitido hospedarse en su casa! ¿Cómo serían?  
Eran bastantes cosas y una noche no le alcanzaría para cuestionarse tanto. Debido a que no podía dormir, entró al cuarto de Lovino y se acostó junto a él lo menos brusco posible.

Aun así un quejido se escuchó de parte del otro.

—Ve~ , perdona _fratello_.

— ¿Podrías callarte? Trataba de dormir.

— ¿Tampoco podías dormir? —Preguntó algo risueño.

—Algo así, sólo cállate.

— ¿Por qué? Dime~— Mala señal, cuando Feli empezaba a ponerse de pesado no se lo quitaría de encima.

—¡Por nada! —Se cubrió totalmente con la cobija.

—Dime~, dime~—Le dio toquecitos.

Le tendría que decir, su paciencia no sería mucha, menos en la noche— ¡Bueno, ya! Es porque me inquieta que vayas solo, digo, esos alemanes no son de fiar… Son unos bastardos. Ya lo dije ¿Feliz?

—Ve~ no creo que sean así~. — Sonrió, le alegraba que su hermano se preocupara por él.

—Cree lo que quieras… ¡Ahora, cierra la boca que tengo sueño!

Se escucharon unas pocas risas por parte del menor que poco a poco acallaron.

Miró el techo del cuarto, se alcanzaba a ver a pesar de que aún la oscuridad cubría la ciudad. Reflexionó ...¿Qué pasaría si su hermano tenía razón? Tal vez no debería confiarse tanto…Sólo esperaba que todo lo positivo que hace un momento había juzgado fuese cierto. Al final prefirió no impacientarse y dejar que pasara el tiempo.

* * *

_Beep, beep._

Es muy temprano…

_Beep, beep._

Apenas son las 6:00 AM...

_Beep, beep. _

Deberían dejarle dormir un poco más, que mañana tiene que irse a…

… ¿Mañana… ya era…?

...

¡Ya era muy tarde!

Feliciano se alarmó, se levantó de la cama (o en todo caso del suelo, que ya estaba tumbado, no dormía tan tranquilo...) y se vistió como rayo. Casi lo primero que encontró, una camisa amarillo limón, con una chaqueta encima color café claro, unos pantalones negros y una frazada, su favorita, una color verde-azul pegándole a lo turquesa. Aquel pitido venía de su celular puesto con /delicadeza/ en el piso.  
Tomó las maletas que había preparado un día antes, no sabía si podría con todas. Literalmente las arrastró hasta la puerta, dónde, al salir Rómulo agarró parte del equipaje y lo metió dentro del auto.

—¡Corran, que se hace tarde! —Gritó su madre.

Su hermano no estaba. Lovino no había ido con ellos debido a que tenía que presentarse a la Gakuen dos días antes del inicio del ciclo escolar, para reorganizar todos los grupos y demás preparativos. Le hubiese gustado verle un poco más antes de que se fuese, aún así se mantendrían en contacto.

* * *

Tantas personas amenorando el paso les provocó dificultades en la estación. Llegaron con una mujer que estaba atendiendo a los pasajeros, a la cual Rómulo trató de cortejarle, pero que al final no lo hizo porque sino su nieto perdía su vuelo (también porque su hija le reclamaba que dejara de andar /jugando/). Apenas lograron llegar a tiempo, en el último minuto, bueno, era de esperarse de la familia de los Vargas.

Feliciano viró a su querida _mamma y nonno. _Agitó el brazo con fuerza, unas lagrimillas se salían de sus ojos, al igual de los de su abuelo.

—¡_Ciao_!

—¡_Arrivederci_! ¡Cuídate cariño~!—Bianca estaba al borde del llanto.

—¡_Ciao_! ¡Ése es mi Feli!

Así fue su triste despedida, no era tanto por lo que exagerar no se verían hasta las próximas navidades.

Feliciano iba un poco nervioso en el avión, nunca se había subido a uno, y por poco me refiero a que sólo temblaba mucho, si hubiera estado /muy/ nervioso seguro habría salido corriendo del transporte antes de que éste despegara de la tierra, aun así resistió a tal impulso.

* * *

_Vuelo 16. Ha aterrizado._

Le despertaron las bocinas, había dormido lo que no pudo en la mañana. El vuelo duró aproximadamente unas dos horas, con suerte no hubo problemas.

Antes de bajar del avión revisó si tenía todo.

No lo podía creer, ya estaba en Alemania. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el olor del nuevo lugar.  
Avanzó por los largos alfombrados pasillos del aeropuerto de Desdre, era algo grande, las personas iban de aquí para allá, con destinos distintos y lenguajes distintos, el pobre italiano apenas e intentaba entender todo lo que la muchedumbre decía.

Salió del aprisionante lugar y pudo verlo. La hermosa nación. Le rozó un aire por la cara un tanto frío.  
Dos carriles se encontraban después del de taxis, algunas banderas amarillas puestas, un estacionamiento más adelante y árboles que empezaban a florecer por la época primaveral. Caminó hacia el área de taxis y tomó uno, el conductor era experto en turistas por lo que le entendió a la perfección hacia dónde quería ir. En sus manos tenía el papelito que le dio Rómulo con la dirección de su amigo.

"Georg-Schumann-Straße 10  
Dresden, Alemania"**  
**

Luego de un rato de viaje en coche, Feliciano llegó a un lugar dónde había varios edificios con departamentos, muy lindos, pintados de un rojo y azul opaco, grandes, con coches estacionados al rededor, calles con individuos y grupos de personas andando, a lado de las construcciones había árboles casi desojados, plantados en pequeños terrenos de pasto. El clima era ligeramente más helado que en Italia, pero era un lugar bastante hermoso del cual admirar. Le pagó al taxista y vio como poco a poco el auto desaparecía entre las estructuras. Arrastró como pudo, su gran equipaje. Tocó el botón de la entrada, el del apartamento número 09. Como le habían dicho.

—_Ja_? —Contestaron.

—E-ehh… S-soy yo, Feliciano… nieto de Rómulo Vargas… —Esperaba que no se hubiese equivocado, oh, se metería en un tremendo lío ¡Oh! ¡Que no, que no!

—¡Ah! —Parecía que gritaban, esto le alteró más. —Sí, pasa por favor.

Suspiró, al parecer estaba en el lugar correcto. Y hablaban en un idioma entendible. Sólo había un problema. — Uhhh… ¿Me ayudaría a subir mis maletas?

—¡_Aber gewiss_! ¡Ya voy, espera por favor!

Un hombre muy sonriente abrió, saliendo a ayudarle inmediatamente.

No parecía de la edad de su abuelo, mucho menos, era joven, ¿Acaso tendría amigos de esta edad? y antes de que pudiese resolver alguna de sus dudas, el alemán habló.

—¡_Guten tag_! ¡Mucho gusto Feliciano, yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt! Kesesese.

* * *

**¡Fin del Segundo capítulo!**  
Uf, al fin.

Gracias a todos por apoyarme, That makes me happy.~ ; ;  
Me he esforzado bastante, muchas gracias por seguirme, un lindo día/tarde/noche/lo que sea.

Traducciones:

_Nonno_\- Abuelo

_Auguroni_\- Felicidades/Felicitaciones

_Grazie_\- Gracias

_Fratello- _Hermano

_Mamma_-Mamá

_Arrivederci_\- Hasta luego

_Ciao- _Es saludo y despedida en italiano.

_Ja_\- Sí

_Aber gewiss- _Claro que sí/ Pero claro

_Guten tag-_ Buenos días, en alemán.

¿Review~?


	3. 3: El pincel y el lienzo

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El pincel y el lienzo.**

Feliciano vio de arriba a abajo a su recibidor. Se asemejaba ser una persona muy agradable, incluso su curiosa y sonora risa te provocaba curvear los labios hacia arriba. Tenía el cabello color nieve, nunca pensó que existiese gente con ese rasgo.

—Ve~ ¡Encantado! Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas.

—No es necesario que lo digas, tu abuelo llamó hace unos días al mío y dijo que vendrías por estas horas. —Sonrió ampliamente.

El menor abrió su boca hasta formar una perfecta "o".

Así, el castaño confirmó el hecho de que la persona con la que hablaba al parecer no era el amigo de su abuelo Romu.

— Bueno, kesese ¡_Vorwärts_!

Subieron las escaleras con las maletas llenas de cosas, unas necesarias, como ropa, objetos de higiene, instrumentos para pintar, etc. pero otras ciertamente inútiles, incluso había metido un cartón de pasta, que con fortuna no descubrieron en el avión. Seguro, ya se imaginaba que llevar pasta a un vuelo era tan malo como llevar narcóticos o algo parecido.

Gilbert iba muy normal con el equipaje, no se le veía cansado ni un poco, sin embargo el italiano estaba casi desmayándose de tanto esfuerzo.

Cuando entraron al apartamento, a Feliciano se iluminaron los ojos.  
Era amplio, la sala estaba alfombrada, había unos tres sillones de tamaños diferentes, de cuero puesto en ésta, una mesa de centro, una televisión, más adelante se encontró con el comedor y cocina. Le sorprendió el hecho de que ambos cuartos estuviesen tan bien aseados y en orden, bueno, en general toda la casa.

Se escuchó un crujido, de que alguien había salido de las habitaciones. Era un hombre, con cabello largo y rubio echado hacia atrás, se veía muy recto y a los ojos del italiano emanaba un poco de miedo. —_Guten tag._ —Soltó, alargó el brazo hasta Feliciano.—Mi nombre es German. Supongo que te lo dijo, soy el amigo de Rómulo. —Dijo ecuánime.

—_C-ciao_, yo soy Feliciano— Empezaba a temblar. Era normal, se sentía pequeño a lado de aquel macho tan alto. Le dio la mano y la apretó un poco en un gesto de saludo.

* * *

Iban pasando las horas, German se quedó viendo el televisor todo este tiempo. El único en hablar con él, fue Gilbert, parecía interesado en cómo era el lugar de su procedencia, aunque a veces narraba mucho de él mismo y la gran persona que decía ser. Eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde. Ya que tenía una plática tan animada con el albino se le vino algo a la cabeza, preguntarle una de las muchas cuestiones que se le formaron a noche.

—Oye Gil~ ¿Dónde dormiré?

—Espera y mi gran ser te responderá. —Feliciano rio un poco. El de ojos de rubí se aclaró la garganta.—En este lugar hay tres habitaciones, una de mi abuelo, otra mía pero que ya no uso. Soy tan grandioso que ya trabajo, en otro lugar lejos, sólo vengo aquí a visitar a mi familia en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana.

—¿Y la otra habitación?

—Ah, esa es de _West_, Ludwig. Le digo así porque extrañamente él nació al Oeste de Berlín y yo al Este. Kesese. —Eso, le fascinó, cuando llegó, no sabía que el amigo del abuelo Romu también tuviera nietos

—¿¡En serio!? Con mi _fratello_ fue similar, él nació al Sur y yo al Norte. Por ese tiempo mi _mamma_ estaba viajando— No diría porqué, era innecesario. Era en la época en que Bianca buscaba un lugar dónde quedarse. Entonces Rómulo le sedería su casa en Venecia.

—¡Vaya, los cuatro puntos cardinales! Pero el más asombroso siempre será el Este. —Se señaló con el pulgar así mismo. —Para que veas que soy buena persona, tú te podrías quedar en mi genial cuarto y yo en el sofá grande este último día de descanso ¿Te parece, Feli? —Ya le había dejado ese mote después de tanto hablar.

—¡Ve~! Si no hay molestias está bien. — Al parecer todo iba bien. Eso le puso contento.

—Kesese, debes estar fatigado después de un viaje largo, tienes permitido tomar una siesta dónde quieras.

A Feliciano no se le hacía un reto, podía literalmente descansar hasta en los lugares más raros.

—Bueno, tengo que salir ¡Sino, no habrá nada de comer! —Argumentó el peliblanco. —Igual sacaré a pasear a los perros. Si gustas puedes venir para la próxima, Feli.

—Jeje, está bien, vete con cuidado.

¿Acaso tenían animales? Bueno, si fue así entonces no los vio por ningún lado. Afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

Para colmo, Gilbert le dijo de quiénes eran las habitaciones, pero no le dijo cuál era de quién, y nunca se le ocurrió preguntar, sólo sabía que la de German era la primera (pues antes de su encuentro salió de ésta).

Debido a que ya se estaba tambaleando por dormitar un poco, se dirigió a la primera que divisó. Se echó en el suave colchón, era obviamente mucho más cómodo que el asiento del avión. Las sábanas eran de algodón y tenían un olor bastante al agrado de sus fosas nasales, se cubrió. Cerró sus ojos, sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas, sólo oía unos pájaros de fuera, y de ahí no supo qué pasó.

* * *

Maldito Vash, hoy le dejó más trabajo a él que de costumbre con el pretexto de que su hermana necesitaba ayuda. Pero ya no se quejaría más, el trabajo como mecánico era lo que le dejaba suficiente dinero y tiempo para sus estudios. Él era Ludwig Beilschmidt, ojos azul claro, tanto como el cielo, piel clara, fornido y pelo dorado corto, lo usaba como su abuelo, peinado para atrás, su faz siempre traía una mirada seria.

Caminaba hasta su casa después de un día de duro trabajo en un taller repara-autos. Lo único que quería era, pasar por la puerta de su casa, bañarse y acomodarse en su tranquila cama.

Y así fue como hizo, más o menos, se presentó, pronunció un "Ya llegué" a lo que German respondió, se duchó y vistió con ropa de civil, que los estropajos que traía sólo se los ponía para trabajar. Todo iba normal hasta que observó un bulto en su colchón.

…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Sería su _bruder_ tratando de jugarle una mala broma o algo? La última vez no fue nada lindo, se llevó un gran susto. Si lo fuese, se llevaría una regañina, que se merecía ya. Puede que él sea el menor, pero era mucho más maduro que Gilbert.

Levantó poco a poco la tela y para su extrañeza, no era nadie más que un desconocido ¿Cómo se pudo meter a la casa? Lo movió un poco para comprobar si aún estaba vivo.

Feliciano sólo murmuró "Ve~". Soñaba que se estaba perdido en una isla desierta, hurgaba por todos los lares en busca de alguna persona. Después de un rato se rindió y sentó en la arena. Estaba a punto de llover y él de llorar. Un ruido le alteró, volteó pero sólo vio una sombra gigante acercándose entre las hojas. Se tapó los oídos y espero poco a poco su posible muerte.

El alemán, desesperado por intentar que saliera del sueño y que le diese sus razones, le empezó a mover bruscamente. Feliciano abrió los párpados (raro en él) y no pudo divisar nada más ni menos que un rostro atemorizante de un rubio que nunca había observado. ¿Y si realmente todos habían fingido y pronto le iban a asesinar? Tanto zarandeo y esa forma de despertar tan repentina, le hacía mal a su cabeza.

—¡Veee! ¡Perdóname, perdón! No me mates ¡_Per favore_! ¡Tengo familiares en _Bayern_!  
¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Ludwig se asustó un poco, muchas palabras salían tan rápido de la boca de Feliciano que le aturdían, tal vez había sido muy rudo. Se agarró la cara en gesto de frustración y esperó a que el castaño parara de lloriquear. Posterior a que se le acabó el aire, el menor se tranquilizó.

—Bueno, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

—P-pues, debido a que me aceptaron en una Universidad alemana. German, el amigo de mi abuelo Romu me dejó quedarme en casa... ¡Pero no me lastimes! No es mi culpa que no supieras y y ¡No me hagas daño!

Ludwig le miró confundido. ¿Su abuelo le había permitido? ¿Por qué no se había enterado de nada? ... ah no ser...

—Gilbert. — Dijo en voz alta con un mohín colérico.

Y justo en ese momento apareció el mencionado. —¡Adivina quién regresó! Keses- —Calló al ver a su hermano y al pequeño Feli, en un silencio enorme, mirándole ¿Se ha metido en problemas?

* * *

Mientras tanto en Italia.

Mariane revisaba sus contactos en el celular, hasta que encontró el de Feliciano. Debido a que se conocían desde hace tres años de la escuela, lo había registrado cuando aún eran amigos. Ahora ya no sabía ni qué relación tenían.

Se la pasó un rato investigando sobre la escuela alemana en la que entraría Feliciano, y para su disgusto, se enteró que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran mujeres

¿Cómo le haría para salvar a su chico de cualquier enamoramiento?

Entonces una idea aconteció en su mente como una luz. Le empezaría a hablar seguido justo en cuanto el ciclo escolar comenzara. Así le recordaría cada día que ella le extraña y espera con anhelo a que se vuelvan a ver.

Sí, sabía que Feliciano le quería mucho, pues se pasaba el tiempo con ella, eran inseparables; por eso de la nada, ya habían surgido rumores de que andaban.

Al principio lo negaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo lo quería admitir aunque fuese una mentira. Era una chica muy hermosa, pero ningún muchacho se le acercaba, a veces por miedo al rechazo, o por cualquier otra cosa. Eso le frustraba de cierta forma, además cómo entraría en la Universidad en la misma institución, su popularidad bajaría. Una relación dramática a distancia sería lo esencial, además tenía en cuenta que muchos jóvenes le rondaban más si la sentían más "imposible".

* * *

**¡Fin del Tercer capítulo!**

¡Gracias por leer!

Eh, sí, Mariane es muy bitch, tengo que admitirlo(?).

Sólo aviso que con el siguiente capítulo si me tardaré un poco más, por los exámenes.

Traducciones:

_Vorwärts- _Vamos

_West _\- Oeste

_bruder_\- Hermano, en alemán.

__Per favore__ \- Por favor

_Bayern_ \- Bueno, supongo que si han visto Hetalia, entenderán. (?)

¿Review~?


	4. 4: Un montón de pinceles juntos

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un montón de pinceles juntos.**

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Por qué todos le veían así?

Gilbert no entendía, no sabía por qué, pero estaba al tanto de que algo de lo que ha hecho, había estado… no muy asombroso. Por la cara de su hermano lo inducía, estaba claro, le veía como si le estuviese ahorcando con la mente, mientras Feli lo miraba sin entender ni un poco el ambiente que invadía la habitación. Claro, no es como si eso nunca hubiese pasado.

Ludwig caminó enfrente del albino, parecía que su vena de la frente palpitaba.  
—_Bruder…_—Entonó, frunciendo el ceño. —Dime… ¿Por qué no sabía nada de nuestro nuevo invitado? —Señaló al confundido italiano que sólo estaba inspeccionando el cuarto.

—_W-west…_ ¡Kesese! ¡No hay problema! ¡Las presentaciones pueden ser cuándo sea!—Titubeó.

—No me refería a eso… Sino que… ¿Por qué no me enteré de nada? —Masajeó por un momento sus sienes, pensaba que iba a explotar ¿Cómo era posible que una cosa así se le olvidara por avisar? Es que, era una nueva persona en la casa y los problemas que traía consigo de orden de dormitorios y de espacio, tan pronto le agobiaban.

El pobre de ojos rubí trataba de encontrar una buena excusa. Sus ojos paseaban para todos lados buscando algo a su alrededor que le ayudara. No encontraba forma de evadir o cambiar el tema y la presión por el silencio que extrañamente guardaba el italiano sólo le ponía más nervioso. Además de que Lud ya le había pasado muchas.

Un grito rompió con la tensión.

Era Feliciano. Con una revista en la mano.

Al parecer, tanta búsqueda al azar le llevó a un objeto curioso.

—¡Miren! ¡Encontré porno!

Anunció alegremente con su risa boba.

La cara de Ludwig era entre estrés y entre vergüenza. ¿¡Cómo era posible que alguien le sacase de sus casillas en tan sólo unos segundos!?

La faz de Gilbert era de una risa contenida. Y además de calma, porque se salvó del regaño.

No lo pudo evitar más.

—Hmpf… ¡Kesesesese! —Rió a buenas carcajadas. El tan serio de su hermanito ahora estaba expuesto de la peor forma, y aún más, dándole ese tipo de primera impresión a Feliciano. Ahora seguro el italiano le conocería como "el macho pervertido que asusta". Era inevitable, la situación era muy cómica.

Cómo era de esperarse. Recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se callase. Y al inquilino sólo le basto ver la escena para regresar la revista a su lugar y pedir perdón cómo si su vida dependiese de ello.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la comida.

El castaño estaba sentado junto a la mesa del comedor. Veía el mantel como si la tela fuese muy interesante. Se sentía culpable e incómodo, él no quería que todo acabase con una riña. Comprendía si ya no le querían dar hospedaje o si simplemente le echaban a la calle. ¡Pero eso no podía pasar! ¡Él estaba ahí para cumplir su sueño! O... tal vez después se le ocurriría otra forma de lograrlo.

Gilbert caminó hasta acomodarse en la silla a lado al italiano. Traía un tremendo chichón en la cabeza.  
—Kesese..._ West_ ahora sí se pasó un poco...— Dijo sobándose su dolida herida. Ya había recibido un ataque ayer con una sartén y una húngara loca, ahora era golpeado por su querido hermanito. ¿Es que nadie entendía que su cráneo y lo que estuviese dentro de este eran una clave para que la sociedad progresara?

Feliciano se quedó callado. Sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía perfectamente que a la gente le molestaba su presencia siempre tan alegre y escandalosa.

Posteriormente German llegó y se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente al del rulo. Ni si quiera se había molestado en ir a ver que pasaba con tanto alboroto. No interrumpiría su trabajo sólo para encontrarse con un problema seguramente surgido por el oji-rojo. German trabajaba como historiador en armas, después de las investigaciones, dibujaba modelos a escala con medidas obtenidas.

Ludwig sólo se tranquilizaba con una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

Cocinar.

No era una cualidad suya, pero le relajaba y le gustaba también. El platillo de ese día sería puré de patatas con _wurst_.  
Seguía ensimismado con lo pasado. ¿Ahora cómo le vería a la cara a aquel chico? Estaba avergonzado. Le frustraba acabar mal, pero más empezar mal. El italiano se quedaría y no podía rehusarse a eso.

Se sirvió la comida. Al principio todos se alimentaron en silencio.

Entonces, de la nada el menor de los rubios habló. Antes se aclaró la garganta.  
—C-creo que comenzamos mal... yo soy Ludwig, un gusto. —Le extendió al brazo para que saludara. Arreglar todo, mejor tarde que nunca.  
Pero la reacción del ítalo fue diferente a cómo lo pensó el alemán. Se lanzó a sus brazos.

—_¡Grazie! ¡Grazie!— _Agradecía porque se sentía perdonado. Lud, no entendía. — ¡Yo soy Feliciano! —Daba un poco de miedo que se hallase recuperado tan meramente rápido. Pero así era él. —¡Espero que podamos ser grandes amigos!

* * *

El Sol se había escondido y ahora reinaba la noche con la Luna.

En la tarde todo se resolvió, al final de la comida todos hablaron normalmente, German regresó a encerrarse en su estudio. Gilbert y Feliciano siguieron hablando un rato, mientras que el otro alemán recogía la mesa.

La noche cayó imprevista.

Como habían quedado, el italiano se situó en la habitación del albino.

Las manecillas estaban a punto de tocar las doce de la noche. Pero el insomnio le regresaba. Por la ventana del cuarto apreciaba parte de la ciudad. Todo estaba solitario, sin rastro de nada ni nadie, sólo lo acompañaban las tenues luces de las calles. Un viento frío se colaba por la pequeña abertura que dejó de la ventana. Miraba al horizonte, nostálgico. Las veces que no podía dormir iba con su hermano Lovino, o cuando era más pequeño, con su _mamma. _Escuchar las respiraciones ajenas le calmaba.

Se hundió entre las cobijas y cerró sus ojos. Pasó casi una hora y pudo quedar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Beep, beep._

Oh... no... otra vez...

_Beep, beep._

... ¡HOY ERA EL DÍA!

Hoy conocería su futura escuela.

De nuevo, a las prisas se vistió. Decidió llevarse un cuaderno y salió casi volando del apartamento, avisando, claro.  
Tomó un camión rumbo a la institución.

Había asientos en el transporte, pero prefirió ir agarrándose del tubo de arriba. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

Cuando paró el camión, se paralizó. ¿Y si no era lo que esperaba? ¿Y si no iba tan bien como esperaba? Cómo odiaba que justo antes de llegar se hiciera tantas cuestiones. Bueno, ya no se podía dar ni un paso atrás. Bajó del camión.

La vio, y no se lo creía. Eran inmensas estructuras, la del centro con una cúpula. La acera era empedrada, los edificios de la escuela, los árboles eran reflectados por los rayos leves del Sol, todo se veía acogedor. Algunas personas paseaban por bicicleta. A lado había una pequeña cafetería. Subió las escaleras, nervioso del cómo le fuese ¿Le aceptarían?

Salió dela entrada un hombre. De cabellos oscuros, llevaba gafas, y tenía una cara aristócrata. De su pelo sobresalía un rulo. Traía en la mano una lista. De pronto sus ojos violetas se posaron en Feliciano. Refunfuñó y se dirigió a él.

—¿Feliciano Vargas?— La voz se le hizo conocida.

¡Oh! ¡Si que era el que le atendió por teléfono!

—¡Vee! ¡Ése soy yo!— Exclamó alegre.

—Llega tarde. —Dijo secamente. De pronto la sonrisa que traía el castaño se desvaneció hasta hacerse una mirada de preocupación.

—L-lo siento.. —El contrario simplemente suspiró exasperado.

—No hay tiempo, lo llevaré a su nueva aula. Sígame.— Hizo un ademán y Feliciano le siguió.

Entró al salón, posterior al de apariencia aristócrata.

Avanzó hasta un lugar vacío.

El otro caminó al frente de la clase.

—Buenos días alumnos, por lo menos la mayoría de ustedes vienen de otros lugares, ahora hemos ampliado el lugar para extranjeros. Dejen me presento. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. Soy el que está a cargo de ustedes, cómo un supervisor. Tomaré lista de nuevo.

El italiano observó a los presentes.

—Lily Zwingli.

—Presente. —Contestó una chica que parecía más joven de lo que debía. Cabello corto y rubio, con un listón azul adornándole.

—Kellen Müller.

—Aquí. — Contestó... un... una... una persona de cabello güero cenizo con dos largas trenzas y un rulo.

—Warata Brown.

—Estoy aquí. — Respondió una chica con cejas algo gruesas, una coleta de lado, cabello castaño fuerte, casi como el de Lovino.

—Emma Brussels.

—¡Presente! —Se anunció una chica bastante linda, de cabello dorado, también corto, sostenido por una cinta roja.

—E-elizabeta Herdérvary.—Miró sorprendido a la nombrada.

—Aquí estoy. —Respondió una muchacha de cabellos castaño claro y largo. Sonrió divertida.

El que tomaba la lista se le acercó. —¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Se me dan bien las artes aunque no lo parezca, jeje. No sabía que estabas aquí de supervisor...

El de lentes relajó su mirada. —Bueno, ya no importa. Ésta será su clase, todos convivan como se debe, no quiero conflictos. — Se acomodó los lentes.— Esto es todo por hoy. Mañana comenzaremos con las lecciones, pueden regresar a su hogar.

Todos se levantaron y se retiraron. Casi no dio tiempo de socializar.

Feliciano caminaba con una gran sonrisa al camión de regreso. De la nada sonó su celular (ya pensaba ponerlo un rato en silencio), le había llegado un mensaje. Para su sorpresa era de...

Mariane. No se hablaban mucho por teléfono, supuso que ahora que estaban a distancia era una razón coherente.

Lo revisó.

"Ciao, Feli.

¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien, si preguntas. Luego me cuentas cómo es tu escuela nueva.  
Espero que nos comuniquemos más seguido.  
Cuídate. :)"

* * *

**¡Fin del Cuarto capítulo!**

Oh, siento que muero.

Sólo para aclarar, inventé los nombres de Kugelmugel y de Wy.

Kugelmugel-Kellen Müller  
Wy- Waratah Brown

Después los dejaré abreviados para que no haya confusiones~

¿Review~?


	5. 5: Acuarelas

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

Nota: Una disculpa por el capítulo anterior, fue hecho a las prisas.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Acuarelas.**

Contestó el mensaje, ignorando un poco la razón, y siguió su camino.

Pensaba en cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros, todos parecían personas agradables. Miró por la ventana del autobús nostálgico… vaya, apenas y habían sido dos días y ya extrañaba Italia.  
Rió un poco.

El regreso a la casa Beilschmidt se le hizo un poco más largo que el viaje anterior.  
Bajó del transporte con cuidado, miró su cuaderno, al final por llegar tarde no tuvo tiempo de apuntar nada. Entró al apartamento. Gil ya no estaba, ayer dijo que se iría temprano.

— ¡Vee! ¡_Boungiorno_! —Saludó.

—¿Huh? Bienvenido. —Respondió Ludwig que se encontraba en el sillón de la sala leyendo. Cómo sabía que ya no tendría un momento de paz, colocó el separador y cerró el libro.

—¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¿A que no sabes lo bien que me fue en mi escuela hoy? ¡Es gigante! ¡Y es un lugar muy bonito! Algún día deberíamos ir juntos. —Eso le alarmó un poco al rubio.

—Espera, espera, primero ¿Por qué me llamaste "Lud"? —Su cara era de frustración, no entendía porque, pero sentía que le empezaba a doler el estómago.

—¡Porque somos amigos, claro! —Feliciano sonrió resplandeciente, casi como si echara brillitos.

—¿A-amigos? —El alemán le miró sorprendido. Muchos le habían considerado compañero, pero… amigo… ni si quiera sabía cómo identificar ese término.

Quizá ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones.

—Apenas nos acabamos de conocer, no podemos ser amigos…

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no? —La cara del castaño se contrajo, casi como si quisiera llorar.

—Hm. —Le costó contestar a eso. — P-pues… por que los amigos no se hacen de un día para otro, sino de años…

—¡Oh! Entonces eso quiere decir que no tengo tantos amigo como pensaba…— Hizo un puchero. De inmediato su buena actitud volvió. —¡Pero no importa! Aun así me quedaré aquí un tiempo bastante largo ¡No hay problema! ¡Podemos ser amigos, Ludwig!

¿Por qué es que se quería empeñar tanto en ser cercano a él?  
Puede que sea una de las preguntas que jamás se contestaría el de ojos azules. Avanzó hasta la mesa del comedor a dejar su lectura. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, se relajó un poco y volvió para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada con las llaves sin decir ni una palabra para salir desprevenido del castaño.

El italiano en lo mientras había prendido la tele para entretenerse con algún programa.

—¿Uh? ¿A dónde vas Lud…wig?

El contrario suspiró exasperado. Su escape no había sido perfecto.

—Puedes decirme "Lud". —Frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que al final acabó dándole permiso. — Voy a comprar unas cosas para la comida y-

—¡Quiero ir! ¿Puedo ir? ¡A que sí! —Comentó sin dejarle terminar.

—Ah… pues, sí…

—¡Yaay! —Festejó y ambos individuos salieron a la calle. De todos modos así disfrutaría ver un poco más de la ciudad.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de calzada arribaron a una tienda de abarrotes. Vaya que era diferente a las que había visto. Ésta en cambio era grande, y todos los alimentos estaban perfectamente ordenados, había muchos embutidos, también vendían tazas y vajillas en una estantería.

—¡Ésta vez pido cocinar yo! Como muestra de agradecimiento por dejarme quedar en su casa.

—¿S-sabes cocinar? …Está bien. ¿Qué hay que comprar?

—Sólo algunas cosas.

Para el disgusto de Ludwig que fue el que acabó pagando todo, se llevaron bastantes ingredientes, sobretodo especias. Sólo esperaba que les usara completamente o que si sobraban, que volviera a cocinar.

Fueron a la caja, el hombre que les atendió hizo una cara extraña de asco, pero ni Feliciano ni Ludwig la notaron.

Salieron del lugar. El cielo estaba gris. Así que antes de llegar a su destino, un fuerte relámpago anunció el comienzo de una futura tormenta.

—¡VEE! —Feliciano corrió y se protegió detrás del rubio. Fue entonces dónde se rompió y comenzó a llover. Era sorprendente cómo el clima cambiaba tan fácil.

Los dos involucrados se fueron a escabullir en los techos salidos de las casas. Las gotas chapoteaban en el suelo creando charcos.

Esto le traía recuerdos tristes al italiano…

_Flashback_

_Cuando era niño y se quedaba sólo en casa, que era casi siempre, pues su madre debía trabajar y a veces Lovino se iba con ella._  
_Se sentaba en el piso sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que los rayos de la tormenta le interrumpían sus pensamientos. Se iba a la esquina del cuarto, se cubría con la sábana de la única cama que tenían y lloraba en medio de los estruendos de la afuera. Le tenía un gran temor. Después pedía constantemente que quién fuese volviese rápido._

_Así pasaban horas… hasta que Lovino regresaba y le despertaba, acababa durmiéndose cuando se cansaba de lloriquear. Su hermano mayor se fijaba en sus ojos, sabía bien que había lagrimeado. Le regañaba diciéndole que no se portara como una niña. Pero, no era tan simple como eso..._

Sacándole de sus perturbantes memorias. Ludwig le colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. Sus manos eran grandes, pero cálidas y amables. Eso le venía al cerebro al del rulo, aunque ni si quiera supiera si esos fuesen adjetivos para escribir manos.

— ¿Uh?

Era casi como si el alemán lo hubiese hecho inconsciente.

— Eck, … N-no te asustes, sólo es lluvia. Mira… no da miedo. Sólo es agua fría que cae… —Extendió su otra mano, dejando que la palma se mojase. —Además ¿No es mejor? Como no hay nadie en la calle, sólo se escucha el golpeteo de las gotas con los árboles y demás… es algo... lindo. —Se golpeó mentalmente ¿Había dicho "Lindo"?

Feliciano alzó la vista. Miró el paisaje, era cómo si se hubiese transformado… pero no daba tanto temor como antes. Movió el brazo y de igual forma dejó que su mano se mojara. Sonrió al sentir que el agua le hacía cosquillas.

—… Jeje, es verdad, no da tanto miedo.

Cerró los ojos, para disfrutar más del tacto, sus dedos resbalaban de agua, y la melodía de la lluvia llenaba sus oídos.  
Su acompañante le observó fijo, le gustaba verlo así a que se mostrara asustado. Era como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido.

Una sonrisa se mostró en la faz del rubio.  
Como que le vio mucho… apartó sus ojos y se centró en otra cosa, avergonzado.

* * *

Al final, el cielo se tranquilizó y los dos pudieron entrar al apartamento.

—Llegamos.

—Esa tormenta sí que es horrible. — Salió German del cuarto de estudio con unas hojas. —Ya es tarde para comer, así que creo que más bien vamos a cenar.

El otro alemán asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ésta vez cocinaré yo! —Avisó Feliciano. Se fue literalmente dando brinquitos hacia la cocina. No se lo podía evitar, estaba muy feliz, al fin había logrado superar uno de sus miedos.

Ludwig no dejaba de verle, siempre parecía tan alegre, a veces asustadizo, pero la cara que mostró Feliciano hoy fue de completo terror. Se preguntaba si podría entender las acciones del italiano.

Les sirvió a los presentes platos con _lasagna _preparada por él mismo.

— ¡_Buon appetito_! — Canturreó.

Durante la preparación se habían oído muchas caídas de cubiertos y expresiones del italiano. Ludwig no quería pensar que es lo que tenía que limpiar ahora…

Bueno, se resignó, al menos la comida estaba rica y ya era hora de probar algo diferente a lo usual.

* * *

**¡Fin del Quinto capítulo!**

El capítulo se llama "acuarelas" por que es pintura diluida en agua.  
Agua-Lluvia

De nuevo (bahdgd) gracias por seguir este fanfic, sé que no es muy bueno, pero por lo menos les entretiene un poco. (?)

Ah, y sí, el señor de la tienda es...

EL REGRESO DEL CAMARERO HOMOFÓBICO PERO CON OTRO TRABAJO.

(¿)

Traducciones:

_Buongiorno _\- Buenos días.

_Buon appetito_ \- Buen apetito.

¿Review~?


	6. 6: Un buen cuadro de ti

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un buen cuadro de ti.**

Hacía una hermosa mañana soleada.

Se estiró, soltó un largo bostezo y posterior se talló los ojos.

—Vee~

Feliciano, por primera vez en su vida, le había ganado al endemoniado sonido de su teléfono que le despertaba cada día. El sol alumbraba con mucha pero delicada facilidad. Se levantó y se vistió tranquilo ahora, pues, no tenía prisas de nada.

Salió del apartamento y tomó su constante medio de transporte.

Iba más que alegre que otras veces, aunque no comprendía del todo la razón. Ayer se enteró durante la cena de que Ludwig también va en su primer año de Universidad, que tienen algunos perros pero que siempre se quedan afuera para evitar molestias de los dueños de los otros apartamentos, y otras pequeñas cosas cómo que era bastante ordenado (bueno, eso era a simple vista) e iba a ejercitarse cuando corría por todo el parque en las tardes.  
Desde un principio le había considerado una persona que es malhumorada y da miedo, pero le juzgó mal, ahora, el alemán era para él una persona amable y protectora. No lo diría aún, pero el contacto con Ludwig lo hacía sentir seguro de alguna forma incomprensible.

Dejó la culpa a su felicidad el hecho de que su miedo a los relámpagos ha desaparecido casi por completo o de eso se convencía.

El campus era grande y estaba muy bien arreglado, la construcción era única de los años 1887-1894 y cómo era temprano había buena iluminación y permitía ver todos los detalles que ésta permitía.  
Llevaba sus útiles necesarios para su primera y oficial clase de artes.

Algo en su bolsillo vibró, era un nuevo mensaje, de Mariane, para variar.  
Se empezaba a sentir un poco… acosado.

Lo de siempre, ella le platicaba parte de su vida en su primer día como universitaria y el de ojos avellana hacía lo mismo.

En lo que le escribía en el celular, chocó con una persona de baja estatura.

Era Lily.

—Ah, V-vee~, perdona, no me di cuenta de dónde iba. —Se disculpó rascándose la nuca y como de costumbre su tonta sonrisa.

—Oh, no hay problema. —Mostró un rostro sincero. —Yo también ando algo distraída. Tú eres... Feliciano ¿Cierto?

—¡Jeje! Sí, soy yo, y tú Lily ¿No? —Comentó, enviando el texto y guardando el aparato.

—Sí. ¿No es maravillosa esta institución? Por dónde yo vivo no había escuelas tan inmensas...

—¿Ah sí? ¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de un pequeño lugar llamado Liechtenstein... pero, si te soy honesta te diré que mi familia son tres buenas personas de Suiza.

—¡Vaya! ¡De otro lugar!

—Sí, les quiero mucho, sobre todo a mi hermano, jeje.

El italiano cayó en cuenta que tenía una posible nueva amiga, Lily era una chica muy tierna y amable, que hablaba con dulzura debido a que su voz seguía sonando como de niña.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando durante un rato.

Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos se movieron a su salón de clases.

—¡_B__onjour mon amies_! ¡Yo seré su profesor! —Dijo un hombre alto, barbado de cabello rubio y ojos azul fuerte. Hacía aspavientos muy extraños que dejaban algunos atónitos y a parte de la clase les sacaban una risita. —En lo que pasa el curso me iré aprendiendo sus nombres, así que no hay necesidad de presentaciones. Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, ¡Pueden considerarme su hermano mayor y les apoyaré en todo!  
En fin, empecemos —Caminó a la pizarra y escribió "ARTE" —En primer lugar ¿Para ustedes qué es el arte?

La chica de coleta de lado atada con un moño rojo alzó la mano.

—_Oui._.. ¿Tú nombre?

—Soy Waratah, pero me pueden llamar Wy. Según mis conocimientos, el arte es cuando una persona crea su perspectiva de la realidad o una emoción por medio de la imagen o el sonido.

—¡Bien! y... ¿Qué necesita un artista para crear arte?

Ahora fue aquel extravagante chico de largas trenzas.

—¿_Oui_?

—Soy Kel, y lo que necesita es un impulso de creatividad, o sea inspiración.

—¡Perfecto! Ya veo el gran potencial de esta clase. ¡Ahora! Cada uno dirá su constante fuente de inspiración

Uno a uno fue diciendo. Lily contestó que su hermano. La primera en hablar, Wy dijo que los paisajes, cómo el cielo. La chica gatuna, Emma, dijo que el chocolate y algunos postres. Kel confesó que leer algún libro que le gustara. Elizabeta sólo señaló unas siglas, algo como "BL", el profesor hizo una sonrisa lasciva entendiendo, aunque la mayoría no supo que era, y pasó al siguiente...

Feliciano.

—Dime~ ¿Cuál es tu constante fuente de inspiración?

El italiano se tardó pensando en que contestar.

—Supongo que... ahora... no lo sé. Cambia mucho…

En el salón, todos callaron ¿Cómo era posible? Francis rió quebrando el silencio.

—Para mí, _mon amie_, no la has encontrado, o no sabes cuál es, pero con calma, ya verás que llegará a ti sin precedentes.

* * *

Justo al final de las horas de clase, los alumnos se reunieron.

—¿Con que no tienes fuente de inspiración eh? —Dándole un leve codazo pero que para el italiano ya era mucho. Fue la chica húngara, misteriosa, que conocía a su tutor y además se hacía señas con el maestro. ¿Formarán parte de una asociación?

—Creo que ya lo oíste, soy Elizabeta ¡Mucho gusto! —Le enseñó la mano y le dio un apretón…bastante fuerte.

—Y-y yo Feliciano~ …—Se quejó un poco pero fue imperceptible para la chica.

—¡Feli! Pero si eres muy tierno ¡Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos!

Se les unió la pequeña Lily.

—¡Ah! Uh, hola, pensé que me dejaban.

—Tranquila~ todos esperaron por todos. —Dijo el chico del rulo.

Ambas muchachas se presentaron y conversaron un poco. Hasta que llegó la segunda rubia a acoplar.

—¡Eli! ¡Qué bueno que entraste aquí!

—¡Emma! —Y las dos se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

—¡Jo! Perdonen, ¡Mucho gusto! —La señorita con diadema roja le dio la mano tanto a Lily como al castaño.— Yo soy Emma. —Sus ojos peculiarmente se clavaron en el ítalo.— ¡Tú! ¿Feliciano Vargas?

—Eh~, sí.

—¡Conozco a tu hermano! Lovino, era compañera suya. Qué lindo por fin conocerte.

—Ohhh~, ya veo, pues, encantado.

—Por cierto, espero que todos nos llevemos bien.—Encorvó los labios, parecido al hocico de un gato.

Feliciano no lo lograba captar, ¿Por qué ahora querían ser su amigo o ya hasta lo aseguraban? ¿No ayer Ludwig le dijo que para tener un amigo se necesitaban años de conocerse? Igual y el alemán estaba exagerando, entonces se le vino a la mente una increíble idea.

Le demostraría a Ludwig que no se necesita tanto para hacer amigos. Ya había notado que el rubio era muy desconfiado, además, le ayudaría a encontrar gente nueva y a hacerlo amigable. Igual y puede que así se le quitara lo frío que era, aunque sea un poco.

* * *

El italiano llevaba un rato ya en el camión de regreso.

Observaba lo rápido que pasaba la gente, las casas, los árboles, los pabellones y edificios. Era lo que le molestaba, se aburría tanto tiempo estar sentado a lado de la ventana sin nada divertido que hacer y usaba poco su teléfono, tampoco quería gastarse la batería.

Alguien se sentó a lado de él, le golpeó un poco en el hombro al acomodarse.

_—Tut mir leid._—__ Espetó.

Esa voz era reconocible... viró y se encontró con...

_—_¡Luuuud!_— _Se aferró al más alto con los brazos.

Si el alemán pudiera identificarle con un animal, estaba claro, que un koala.  
Al principio se enojó porque no avisó que era él y estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero luego se apenó por completo, todas las personas dentro del autobús los miraban fijo y extraño.

_—_¡A-aléjate, luego me abrazas!

_—_Pero no quiero~.

Respiró hondo y se relajó, ya no harían más alboroto.

Después de un rato dejó a Ludwig libre.

_—_Ve~, ¿Qué haces por aquí Lud?

_—_Lo mismo que tú, regreso a casa.

_—_¿Y tu trabajo?

_—_Eso será después, ahora que empezó el ciclo escolar mi trabajo se recorrió a ser más tarde.

_—_Ow, ¿Entonces no nos veremos mucho?

_—_Pues... no, a menos de que me esperes en la noche._— _No lo dijo con mala intención, pero su cabeza atinó el doble sentido.

Sin embargo, parece que con Feliciano no fue lo mismo.

_— _¡Sí! ¡Te esperaré! Si es que no me quedo dormido... ¡Wah! No sé si pueda, mis horas de sueño tienen que ser exactas. _— _Comenzó a lloriquear.

El de ojos cielo le acarició el cabello para calmarlo.

_— ..._Trataré de llegar más temprano... _— _Cerró los párpados para evitar el contacto visual. Frunció el ceño más de lo habitual.

— ¿En serio? ¡Yaaay!

Y de esta manera pasaron todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento.

* * *

El menor de los dos alemanes llegó a su trabajo, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Haz llegado más tarde de lo acordado!— Comentó Vash, ya bastante atareado por tanto auto que arreglar y después irle a ayudar a su hermanita con un trabajo.

—¡Perdona! ¡No es mi culpa!

—¿Hah? ¿Entonces de quién es?

—Lo que pasa es que... tsk... hay un nuevo hospedado en mi casa y empecé a discutir con él... a veces creo que explotaré... ese Feliciano...—No diría la razón, era estúpida, sólo fue porque le prohibió cocinar pasta sin que estuviera, la otra vez había hecho un tremendo desastre.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, hay que seguir o no acabaremos nunca.

—Bien. —Movió la cabeza en signo de aceptación.

—Oye...— Salió la chica de ojos casi turquesa, traía ropa blanca, manchada de colores vivos.— Disculpa si me entrometo, soy Lily —sonrió leve— , hace un momento... ¿Has dicho Feliciano?

—Ah, _J-ja._

—¡Entonces eres tú! El que le ha dado alojamiento.

—Pues... sí, se podría decir que soy yo.— No mencionó que en un principio ni enterado estaba de que se iba a quedar.

—Hoy habló un poco de ti, voy en la misma escuela que él. —aunque su físico la hiciese ver más joven.— Parecía muy animado y no paraba de platicar lo que pasó en la tormenta de ayer, algo cómo que usted le salvó y que era buena persona.

—¿En serio dijo eso?— Ya para qué se molestaba, era inevitable cuando se trataba de aquel muchacho.

—¡Sí! Nunca imaginé que fueras tú, el que viene a trabajar con mi hermano. Bueno, les dejo, que parece que tienen mucho por hacer. — Se despidió y regresó a la casa.

Esa jornada Ludwig se miraba muy pensativo.

* * *

**¡Fin del Sexto capítulo!**

V-vaya, de nuevo me retrasé... ¡Lo lamento! Ojalá que les haya gustado.

El capítulo se llama "Un buen cuadro de ti" porque Feliciano siempre ha tenido una buena idea de cómo es la actitud de Ludwig, lo cual nos lleva a "un buen cuadro" una buena representación de la persona. 

Traducciones:

_Bonjour mon amies_ \- Hola mis amigos

_mon amie -_ mi amigo

_Oui_ \- Sí

_Tut mir leid_ \- Perdone

_Ja_ \- Sí

¿Review~?


	7. 7: Azurro e Giallo

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _Azurro e __Giallo _**

Cómo era de esperarse los primeros días de Universidad franquearon volando.

Feliciano fue conociendo más gente nueva, incluso de otras carreras.  
El que más le agradó, un japonés que estudiaba decorado e imagen de traje, su nombre era Kiku, le sorprendió porque parecía hacer diseños muy extravagantes que les gustaba a todos; él simplemente decía que se basaba en animes _mah__ō__ shoj__ō__. _Aunque el italiano no entendió, pero le dijo que un día con más tiempo hablaran.

Ahora es sábado.  
Un día de absoluta tranquilidad, el primero desde su entrada al plantel de Artes Finas de Desdre, no había porqué despertarse temprano ni preocuparse de tareas.

Sólo que…

Se aburría.

Demasiado.

Algo adormilado aún, descalzo y con sólo una playera holgada y claro está, su ropa interior, caminó a la cocina. Su castaño cabello estaba revuelto, se talló los ojos para intentar despertarse más.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor.  
Junto a él, German, leía el periódico y tomaba una taza de café puro, ni un poco de azúcar le colocó.

—_B-buongiorno._

—_Guten tag._

Se abrazó, pronunció un "brr", seguía sin acostumbrarse al clima del lugar.

Miró el mantel y pudo divisar que estaba puesto un pequeño recipiente, parecido a una canasta, con una servilleta y sobre ésta pan de centeno con manteca, al lado, un poco de mermelada enfrascada. De inmediato tomó uno untándole la jalea y le dio una mordida, era cómo si casi se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Sonó el celular del mayor.

Vio quién llamaba y chasqueó la lengua.

—Tsk, _Beilschmidt? _… _Ja… _Iré para allá. — Colgó. Esa era la llamada más corta que el muchacho presenció. En su casa, no importaba quién llamara, él con mucho gusto se ponía a platicar de cosas sin mucha importancia con la persona, pero de repente le decían que no tenían mucho tiempo y cortaban.

Llegó Ludwig con dos tazas aparte, de ambas emanaba un bailante humo. Dejó una en frente del italiano, la otra se la llevó a dónde se fue a sentar. Él ya estaba vestido, y traía un mandil, que a Feliciano le parecía que le quedaba bastante bien.

Abrió sus ojos almendra, sonrió ampliamente a la aparición del alemán.

—Ludwig, saldré, me necesitan en el trabajo. —Avisó German.

—Está bien…—Se quedó pensativo.

Su abuelo laboreaba mucho, la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba en casa, pero las pocas veces que salía, era por días.

—Cuídense. Trataré de volver pronto. —Traía un maletín un tanto grande y salió por la puerta.

El extranjero esperó a que acabaran su conversación y comenzó a hablar.  
—¡_Ciao, _Lud!

—_Guten tag_, Feliciano. —Espetó sin voltearle a ver.

¡Qué emoción! ¡Ludwig le había llamado por su nombre! Sin necesidad de que le dijese "Vargas".  
Terminó de desayunar y tomaba de su delicioso café con leche.

El alemán terminó de mover el líquido de su propia taza con una cuchara y viró a su acompañante.

Ahora sólo sufría de un calentamiento inesperado del rostro.

—¡Ponte ropa! —Le sugirió o mejor dicho, le gritó. Eso era extraño, pues en Alemania no tenía nada de malo andar así incluso en la calle, pero por alguna razón a Ludwig le incomodaba verle pues, con poca prenda.  
Igual que cómo su encuentro hace apenas unos días, por algo que no entendía, ver al italiano dormido le creaba una sensación de... cómo... ¿ternura?

— ¿Eh~? ¡Pero esto es lo que uso para dormir! —Agitó los brazos mientras hacía una cara de reproche.

Al pobre de Ludwig sólo le quedaba resignarse y aprender a convivir con el chico.

—Ugh… cómo sea…

Se agarró la cara, trataba de que su pecho le diera un momento de paz. No le hacía bien estar con el castaño.

Parecía frustrado, ¿Tan desagradable se le hacía la presencia del italiano?  
Feliciano bajó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Lud?

—¿Eh? —Se quitó las manos de la cara y le miró.

—L-lud... —Tiritaba mucho. —¿Yo... te agrado?

El rubio se quedó pasmado. Feli se veía muy triste.

Relajó la mirada y suspiró.  
—Ah... sí.

De la nada el rostro del ítalo se iluminó.

—¡Vee~! ¡Tú también me agradas, Lud! Entonces... ¿Ya somos amigos?

Sus ojos claros se volvieron a anclar.

El más alto frunció el ceñó y gesticuló un _"J__a__". _No le quedaba otra, de todos modos ya no valía la pena darle explicaciones sobre la amistad, la compañía del muchacho no le incomodaba, ni mucho menos, sólo le preocupaba excesivamente, ¡Es que! Se comportaba cómo todo un crío y eso le ponía de nervios, pues Feliciano parecía algo débil y posiblemente no aguantaría mucho.

Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos. Era cómo si nada estuviera, exceptuando la mirada de ambos.

Quién la interrumpió fue el más moreno, con una risita quitó la vista.

—Jeje~, ya que es día de descanso ¡Hay que salir a algún lado!

Ludwig sacudió la cabeza acoplando sus ideas.

—... ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—¿Huh? Pues... no tengo idea, yo no conozco por aquí. ¡Vamos a algún lugar! ¿Sí, Lud?

—Uh. Está bien, cuándo haya recogido la mesa y lavado los platos.

—¡Yo le ayudo, capitán! —Dijo haciendo una seña de saludo de guerra.

—¿Eh? Cómo quieras.

* * *

Pensaba que sería una grata idea que el hospedado quisiera ayudar, eso pensaba. También pensaba que era más fácil para éste no hacer nada más que llevar los recipientes a que se secaran.

Pero no fue así.

Un completo desastre, tiró algunos platos y vasos de vidrio o cerámica. Ya irrecuperables, lo único que podía hacer sería comprar otros.

—¡FELICIANO!

—¡Waah! ¡Lo siento mucho, Lud! —Se disculpaba casi lloriqueando.

—Ugh... ya para qué me molesto...—Musitó más para sí que para el presente.  
Tomó los platos que aún sobrevivían en las manos de el del rulo y los llevó al escurridor.— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—¡Sí~!

Era un enigma cómo es que volvía a poner esa cara tan alegre. —¿No se te olvida nada?

—¿Eh? No, jeje.

Salieron a la calle, era temprano todavía. Ludwig abrió el coche, casi no lo usaban porque eran muy conservadores con el ambiente.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Lud! ¿Puedo conducir yo? ¿Puedo? Me acaban de regresar mi licencia.— Sí, apenas la había conseguido le sancionaron por ir muy rápido.

—¿R-regresar? No, no puedo dejarte. —Le miró serio.— Ni si quiera sabes a dónde iremos.

—Pero tú tampoco ¿O sí?

El rubio lo reflexionó un poco.

—¿Quieres ir a una plaza?

—¿Plaza? _Bene!_— Festejó y se metió al auto olvidando si quiera que hace un momento estaba pidiendo manejar.

Mejor para Ludwig.  
Cuando por fin se acomodaron en el carro, el alemán empezó mover el vehículo. Todo el trayecto parecía muy concentrado, tenía le vista al frente, obedecía cada una de las leyes de tránsito e iba con el cuidado necesario. Feliciano no le dejaba de ver, le parecía bastante interesante, esos ojos azules tan centrados en el parabrisas que no notaban la audiencia de los almendra.

* * *

El viajo no fue largo, máximo duró unos siete minutos.

Cuando estacionó el coche, Feliciano salió veloz.

—¡Vaya, qué bonito lugar! Pero es una plaza pequeña~

—S-sí, un poco. —Se rascó la nuca, ¿Había estado bien que le llevase a ese lugar?

—¡Me gusta! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Le tomó de la mano y los dos entraron rápido al lugar, que al principio estaba una tienda de ropa.

—¡Oye, espera!—Paró de correr. —No puedes andar así en una p-

—¡Mira!— Señaló unos guantes negros. —¡Estos te quedarían perfectos!

Le puso los guantes. Y si tenía razón, era la medida exacta para las manos del rubio.

—Yo te los compro, Lud. —Sacó su billetera. —Además, la próxima semana entraré a trabajar con una amiga mía llamada Elizabeta en la cafetería en frente de la escuela. ¿Puedes creer que su familia fueran dueños de ese lugar? ¡Y me aceptó cómo camarero! Así que da igual que me gaste el dinero que me dieron mis padres.

Lo decía con tanta calma que asustaba.

—¡No te gastes el dinero!— Se apresuro a decirle.— ¿Qué pasaría si rompes un plato cómo en la mañana y te despiden? Después no tendrás nada. —Dejó los guantes.— Luego los compraré.

—Uhh... pero yo quería comprártelos...— Miró al piso.

El alemán le acarició la cabeza, casi cómo si fuera un gato.

—Ya será otro día, en lo mientras sigamos caminando.

—Ve~

Y cómo dijo el más alto siguieron avanzando. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que otra cosa le volviera a pasar al italiano.

—¡Vee!

Paf.

Se cayó.

Ludwig le levantó.

—¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?

—Sí y no.—Lo que sea que haya salido de su boca no era cierto. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y de su nariz surgieron unas gotas de sangre, pues sí que se había dado un buen golpazo.

—¿Cómo es que te caíste?— Suspiró.

—Mis cordones...

El rubio volteó hacia abajo y observó que no estaban abrochadas.  
—¿Por qué no..?

— No se hacerlo. —Y ahora sí, comenzó a sollozar.

El contrario se agachó y se las amarró.

—Ya está. Ven, vamos a buscar un algodón para tu nariz.

Ambos fueron a una farmacia dónde le proporcionaron ayuda a Feliciano.

Aunque claro, el castaño se preocupaba más de haberse puesto en ridículo, nunca aprendió a amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos porque su madre nunca tuvo oportunidad de enseñarle, y a Lovino nunca le entendió sus explicaciones.

Ya pasado aquel accidente vergonzoso, transitaban por la glorieta.  
Hasta que se toparon con el cine.

—¡Mira, Lud!— Lo que sucediera, el ítalo siempre obtenía buena cara a las situaciones. —He oído que salió una película de miedo nueva ¿Podemos ir a verla? — Manifestó entusiasmado.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa si tienes miedo en seguida? — Le miró frunciendo el ceño. Lo dice a causa de que el otro día lo vio llorando porque la lengua del gato callejero que recogió era áspera.

—¡No, capitán!— ¿Por qué de repente le llamaba así?

El de ojos azules le contempló un poco agobiado, sabía que lo más seguro es que pasara lo que creía. —Mas te vale, iré a comprar las entradas. — Ni él mismo se comprendía, al final acababa haciendo lo que el chico quería, se dio topes mentales y se dirigió a formarse en la fila del cine.

* * *

¿Por qué no contestaba?

¡Le había dejado un montón de mensajes y el muchacho de ojos moca no contestaba!  
Estando en Dios sabe dónde, haciendo Dios sabe qué cosa.

Lanzó el celular a su cama, abrumada.  
Era Sábado, ¿Será que salió con alguna chica cómo solía hacer? ¡Pero no podía ser! Ella era una dama excepcional, querida por todos.

Se puso las manos en la cara. Eso quería pensar, cada vez tenía menos popularidad.

Mariane se encontraba en su casa, frustrada, mientras que Feliciano salía con alguien a algún bello lugar de Alemania.

Tendría que adelantar su plan, ya no le enviaría mensajes, hablaría con él.

* * *

**¡Fin del Séptimo Capítulo!**

Oh~, aquí está, perdonen por atrasarme. -Hace una reverencia.-

Traducciones:

_Giallo- _Amarillo

_Azurro_\- Azul

Nota: El capítulo lo nombré así por que se supone que el color amarillo es de felicidad, alegría y va representando a Feli.  
El azul es de seriedad y va representando a Lud.

Reviews:

**Melissa**  
Eres cómo la de las mil cuentas(?). Gggg ¡Gracias por seguir este fanfic! Eres de las primeras que me ha apoyado. I love you too~ ;vv;  
**Mirlo**  
Jeje, así es Ita-chan, ¡Por cierto, gracias!

¡Lindo día!

¿Review~?


	8. 8: Abstracto

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Abstracto.**

Después de andar en la aparente larga pero rápida cola para entrar comprar boletos para el cine, Ludwig regresó con su nuevo… amigo. Sí, se le hacía extrañamente raro seguirle llamando así, pero este era el caso.

—¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¿Ya está? ¡Vamos a verla! _¡Andiamo!_

El rubio le llevó a la sala respectiva, quejándose de que fuera más paciente. Aunque no importa lo que le dijese, le italiano nunca lo sería, se emocionaba hasta por lo más mínimo y su actitud era sumamente positiva.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos en la oscura sala.

—V-vee~… Me pisaste, Lud…

—L-lo siento es que no veo nada…

Después de tantos esfuerzos lograron arrimarse hasta la orilla, dónde sus sillones les esperaban. Parecían alejados de los demás, muchas personas habían ido a ver la película, pues era nueva, entonces lo mejor para no agentarse era elegir la fila con menos individuos.

Aún faltaba para que la función comenzara.

Pero Feliciano se emocionaba ya en ese momento.

—¿Cómo crees que será la película, Lud? ¿Será buena? Espero que dé mucho miedo. ¿Qué piensas, Lud?

—Más lento… no puedo responder todo tan rápido.

—Vehehe, _Perdono._

—Está bien. La verdad, es que no lo sé, no había escuchado antes de esta película…

—Por lo que he visto en los trailers, dice que se trata sobre unas personas que han sido encerradas en un cuarto y sin embargo se vuelven locas… uh, de sólo decirlo me dan escalofríos, vee~.—Su rizo se despeinó un poco perdiendo su forma de espiral.

El de fanales azules no sabía exactamente por qué pero estaba casi seguro que algo malo iba a pasar.

Y bueno, no estaba ni un poco fuera de la realidad.

_"Qué lugar tan misterioso y solitario." Resaltaban el pensamiento del protagonista. Se encontraba el turista en una ciudad poco conocida, en un lugar el cual no había visitado antes. No tenía ni idea de cómo acabó ahí. El ambiente era frío, pues no se encontraba nadie con él. Miró los diferentes cuartos del edificio, pero sólo se encontraba con camas, perfectamente ordenadas. _

_"¿Necesita algo, señor?" Le preguntó una bella enfermera. "No demasiado... sólo quiero saber dónde me encuentro." La mujer afirmó con la cabeza. "Por favor sigame." Le hizo caso. Llegaron al vestíbulo. "Ahora, quédese aquí. Ya le atenderán." Sonrío deslumbrante. Nuestro protagonista volteó y divisó a un hombre viejo sentado en la banca de atrás. Tenía gacha la cabeza y no permitía ver sus ojos. "Disculpe" llamó su atención "¿Sabe dónde estoy? o ¿A dónde fue la señorita de hace un momento?". El otro fue alzando la nariz, el silencio reinaba. Lo tomó de un hombro. Su cara era terrorífica, sonando un grito de desesperación. "AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE" Espetó, por ende el joven turista cerró los parpados, pero cuando los volvió a abrir ya no se encontraba ninguna persona..._

El castaño se había puesto a llorar en todo el filme (o los cuarenta minutos que se quedaron a verlo), al principio, claro queriéndose lucir valiente frente a Ludwig, pero no le resultó bien. Sólo quería comprobar que no es torpe a los ojos del alemán (por lo anterior con los cordones y el fuerte golpe que se llevó en su pobre rostro).

Feliciano se aferraba al brazo del rubio con desesperación, le abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

—U-uwaah, Lud, y-ya no quiero ver…—Tiritaba abundantemente.

La cara del germano se acaloró un poco por tanto contacto, ya ni le ponía atención a la película que se ponía en la parte importante. Era como si tuviera la necesidad de protegerle. Cuando sus sollozos requirieron la atención del de pelo dorado, decidió que sería mejor salir juntos de la sala para tranquilizarle.

Le llevó de la mano, como si fuese un niño.

—Ya, ya basta. —Dijo Ludwig, situando su mano en las empapadas mejillas del menor. Sus gimoteos pararon. Se le hacía tremendamente tierno verlo de esta forma.

Caminaron, saliendo de la plaza. Hasta ahora el chico italiano no había gesticulado ni una sola palabra.

—O-oye, Lud, _P-perdono_, es que esa película… era más horrible de lo que pensé. —Se excusó tallándose los párpados. —Si quieres, te pago el boleto...

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? — Cuestionó, interrumpiéndole.

—¿Hum? _Bene. _—Y esa misteriosa sonrisa, quizá ladina, invadió la cara del muchacho.

—¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres llegar a casa a comer ahí?

Se veía alegre, tal movimiento de labios se lo contagió al alemán. Sin embargo, de pronto la despojó ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no solía sonreír así. ¿Se estaba enfermando?

—¡Vee! ¡Lud! ¿Por qué quitaste tu sonrisa? Te veías muy lindo~

—N-no digas esas cosas, además no me contestaste. —Viró la mirada a algún punto que no fuesen esas pupilas color nuez que aparentaban llenarle de nervios e impedirle decir algo coherente.

—Oh, pues no parece mala idea, ya es tarde y tengo hambre~

Ambos se trasladaron al restaurante en seguida de la plaza.  
Pidieron una mesa y se la cedieron. Se colocaron en sus asientos.

—Este es un bonito lugar. —Sus ojos se pasearon por cada mesa, persona, pared o todo lo que le diera interés.

—Sí, he venido varias veces aquí… me parece un sitio lo suficiente tranquilo, a buen precio y rica comida.

—Jeje~, qué alegría que me has llevado aquí.

No pudo evitarlo, el rostro del ario se enrojeció.  
Después de pedir sus platillos y degustarlos (que indudablemente Feliciano escogió algo de pasta), conversaron un rato.

—Y, y, cuéntame más de ti, Lud. —Espetó el veneciano, poniendo su mentón sobre sus manos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Eh, no sé, ¿Tu familia? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Ah, bueno, mis padres actualmente viven en Polonia, se acaban de mudar hace poco, pero debido a que tengo que acabar mis estudios en la Universidad, me he quedado aquí a vivir junto a mi abuelo.

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué estudias?

—Estudio para mi carrera de aeronáutica…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te harás piloto? —Le tomó de la manga, zarandeándole.

—¡N-no! —Exclamó, haciendo que el otro joven le soltara.—Quiere decir que estoy aprendiendo sobre la mecánica de los aviones y sabré cómo arreglarlos y construirlos…

—Ohhh, suena muy interesante Lud~.

Una cuenta llegó a la mesa, lo cual los sacó de la plática. La suma era de dieciséis euros  
Ludwig puso ocho en el mueble.

—¿Ehh, Lud no pagarás todo?— Y el castaño que pensaba que se alimentaría gratis.

—No, es justo que pagues la mitad. — Bueno, ni tanto…

…Feliciano había comido de más.

—Uhh… b-bien. —Buscó en su cartera y dejó lo que faltaba de dinero.

* * *

Los dos partieron del establecimiento, encaminándose al apartamento.

El recorrido dentro del automóvil se volvió tan denso que el alemán extrañamente decidió empezar la charla.

—Hum... Feliciano...

—¿Huh? —Pareció haberlo hecho escapar de sus pensamientos.

—Tú, no dijiste cómo es tu familia.

—¿E-es necesario?—Manejó su mirada a otra parte.

—Bueno, como yo te dije, me dio algo de curiosidad, pero si no me quieres decir, está bien lo entiend-

—Tengo un hermano, creo que ya te lo había dicho. Igual fui criado por mi abuelo y una _mamma _a la que quiero mucho, aunque de miedo cuando se enoja... Conocí a mi padre cuando era muy pequeño, tanto que ya ni recuerdo su rostro... él se fue y no le volvimos a ver...

Ludwig se sorprendió de lo que le estaba contando con tanta franqueza. Al notar que no siguió y que habían arribado a su destino, volvió a posar su mano en los marrones cabellos.

—Está bien, has dicho suficiente. —No agregó nada más y ambos salieron del vehículo.

Todos los minutos que tardaron en llegar a la puerta, el italiano se quedó silencioso, absorto otra vez en sus ideas. Puede que haya contado de más, pero le tenía harta confianza al rubio, no obstante, no tenía explicación a eso.

En el tiempo en el que estuvo a punto de mencionar otra cosa para alejar el tema comentado en el auto. Su celular sonó cómo por décima vez ese día. Se apresuró a contestar.

—_Ciao, _Feliciano.—Al inicio su voz sonó desganada.— ¡Oh! Mariane ¿Cómo estás? ¿No es algo raro que hayas puesto mi número para poder hablar gratis conmigo? Jeje—El ojiazul le observó desde lejos, sin que el del rizo lo percibiera.—¡Ya veo! Lo siento mucho, es que salí al cine con un amigo. Su nombre es Ludwig... ¡Claro! ¡Es encantador! E-eh, n-no en ese sentido, es una persona muy amable... ¿Vendrás de vacaciones en Octubre? ¡Qué emoción! ¿Cuánto te quedarás? ... Una semana, qué bien, espero que podamos salir, me tengo que ir, te cuidas,_ Addio!__  
_

El germano se fue a la habitación de a lado, ocultando su cabeza en su pecho. No comprendía lo que experimentaba, su mente de pronto se volvió pesimista, sus cejas le parecían pesadas, sus ojos cielo verano ahora se asemejaban a un día nublado, sentía como si estuviera esperando algo del castaño ¿Pero, qué? ¿Sólo eran imaginaciones suyas?, tal vez... le había agarrado bastante cariño. Más del necesario.

Sin embargo no podía ignorar el que el chico venía de un país distinto y que ya tenía conocidos, más amigos y quizá...

Novia.

Sí, ¿Por qué nunca pensó eso antes? Tenía que eliminar toda clase de sentimiento afectuoso de más en el muchacho. El punto aquí es...

... si podría.

* * *

El resto de la tarde-noche sucedió rápida. Al final platicaron un poco sobre un programa de televisión que los dos veían. No cenaron, puesto que comieron tarde. Se lavaron los dientes y cada uno para el dormitorio que le tocaba.

Feliciano se había movido un montón en su cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. La oscuridad era más frígida que de la que se había acostumbrado las últimas fechas, era eso y que no paraba de recordar aquella mortífera faz que presenció en el peor instante en el cine. Se enredó entre las cobijas y apretó los ojos en un intento de olvidarle. Al no lograrlo, una sensación de mareo y miedo le llenaron. Sin saber que más hacer, tomó las sábanas con una almohada y se dirigió al cuarto de a lado.

—¿L-lud?— Gesticuló.

El alemán tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño. Su cerebro sólo le mandaba agobio con los hechos anteriores.

—¿Eh?

—Qué bueno que sigues despierto, oye ¿P-puedo dormir contigo?—Cuestionó, aferrándose más a la tela de la almohada.

Lo que menos requería Ludwig era aquello, pero no se pudo negar, el menos alto parecía urgirle el descansar con otra persona.

—_...Ja._

_—Grazie mille. —_Casi lloriqueaba. Cerró la puerta, casi casi se lanzó a la cama ajena. Se taparon e instalaron en el colchón, posterior a que acabaran dormidos al italiano se le ocurrió hacer un comentario.

—Tus músculos son muy grandes y transmiten mucho calor, Lud~

—¿Q-qué cosas dices? Ya duérmete.

—Vee~, perdona, es que es la verdad. —Se abrazó a uno de los brazos de su compañero. —_Buona notte_.

El germano se dejó adherirse al contrario. Ni él se lo creía, consiguió aceptar el contacto físico de el del rulo.

Con el consentimiento de su confundido cerebro. Aunque igual se quería golpear, porque sabía que así se le dificultaría quitarse ese apego con el castaño.

* * *

El domingo pasó rápido, sin precedentes.

Ahora era un nuevo Lunes, en el que Feliciano se había destinado y llegado a su plantel.

—¡Feli! _Buongiorno._— Dijo Elizabeta con una risita. —Eh, ¿Qué tal mi italiano? Estoy aprendiendo. —Espetó con orgullo.

—Eli, _Ciao, ciao_. —Rió un poco con ella. —Lo pronuncias bastante bien, aunque debe ser más suave, ve~

—¡Hola a todos!— Apareció Emma con Lily por un lado.

_—_¡Buenos días!— Exclamó la de pelo largo.

Emprendieron su conversación sobre temas triviales, hasta que llego la pregunta de "¿Qué habían hecho el fin de Semana".

—¿Tú que hiciste, Feliciano?— Viró hacia él, Lily.

—¿Y-yo? Bueno... salí con alguien.

—Uhhh, acabas de llegar y ya tienes novia ¿Eh?— Le codeó con cariño la chica gatuna.

—Vehehe~ ¿Novia? No~, fui con un amigo, el que me está dando hospedaje.

—¡Oh! ¿"Lud", no? Hablas mucho de él.— Comentó la más baja, sonriendo inocentemente.

—Ohhh, con que "Lud". —Mencionó Elizabeta con una sonrisilla lasciva, muy diferente a la de Lily.

Los mofletes del joven se volvieron del color de la fresa.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡No es lo que piensan! — Agitó las manos de forma extraña.— Sólo somos amigos.

—Já, sí, lo que digas.— Le insinuaba la mayor del grupo. Sonó el timbre. —Bueno, después hablamos, hay que llegar a la hora a clase del profesor Francis que luego hace un drama.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron al salón.  
Aunque... el meridional se conservó aún pensativo.

* * *

**¡Fin del Octavo Capítulo!**

Oh por... ¡Al fin acabé! Algo cansada pero acabé~

Jojo, bueno, me esforcé mucho (cómo siempre trato), espero que les guste.

Abstracto: Le puse ese nombre por tanto tema sobre sentimientos que tomé.  
En todo caso si se preguntan qué es, "es lo que existe sólo en idea, en concepto, en la mente".

Buen día.

¿Review~?


	9. 9: Pintura acrílica

**Lienzo de amor **

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Pintura acrílica **

Despertó de repente en la madrugada.

Viró a lado suyo y observó al chico durmiendo plácidamente.

Pero…

¿¡Por qué!?

Nada más porque le había dejado una vez antes, no significaba que aún pudiese dormir con él. Así, quitarse ese extraño y desconocido sentimiento que le tenía se le iba a ser más difícil.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba colándose en su cama de esa forma? Si su abuelo regresó ya hace unos días...

Aproximadamente... una semana.

Se agarró la cara. Lo mejor sería descansar en otro lado.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarle se sentó en el colchón, suspiró por un momento y...

Dos suaves manos le tomaron del brazo. Trató de zafarse, pero los brazos del chico le aprisionaron más, cómo si fueran dos pinzas.

—Vee~ —Musitó en medio sueño.— Alemania... Lud... Lud... Te quiero mucho Lud...—Una boba sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

El otro simplemente se resigno y se abstuvo a seguir en el mismo sitio para pasar la noche.

* * *

Otro día en la escuela de artes.

Feliciano se estiró. —¡Ahh! ¡Qué bien dormí!

—Feli, _Bonjour._— Agitó su mano, la chica gatuna.

—Ve~ _Ciao, ciao!_

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto a Eli? Creo que hoy llegó más tarde de lo normal...

—_Bene_, bueno, ahora que lo dices... tampoco he visto a Lily...

—¡Oigan! —Exclamó corriendo la húngara. Paró frente a ellos, recuperando el aire que le faltaba. —M-miren, tengo boletos. —Mostró los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—¿Hum? ¿De qué es eso? —Preguntó curioso el italiano.

Lily llegaba apenas sin embargo ella caminaba, con más calma. —Es de un concierto que darán la banda de la Universidad. Recuerden que también hay taller de música. Se hacen llamar "Los Aliados".

—¡Vaya! ¡Se escucha interesante! ¿Dónde será? —Cuestionó ahora, la belga.

— ¡Eso es lo mejor! Será en la Parque de atracciones, por lo tanto, son unos boletos como para entrar al Parque de atracciones como para presenciar el concierto.—Anuncia la de cabellos largos.— Se están agotando, son dobles, así que pueden llevar a alguien si quieren. —Ríe. —Aún no sé a quién llevaré.

—Yo iré con mi hermano mayor. —Comenta Lily.

—¡Oh! Genial, yo igual llevaré a mi hermanito, necesita un poco de diversión a quedarse todo el día en la casa. —Dice Emma.

—Hum, yo no lo sé, ve~

—¿Por qué no vas con tu amigo? —Pregunta la más baja.

—¡Sí! Nos encantaría conocerlo. —Espeta la otra rubia.

—Sería una buena idea, hablas tanto de él que ya me dieron ganas de verle en persona. —Espetó Eli. El castaño se sonrojó un poco.

—L-le preguntaré si quiere ir. Entonces, ¿A qué hora mañana? —No entendía la razón de que se haya puesto nervioso, por eso mismo mejor cambió de tema.

—Pues, el concierto empieza a las 20:00, podemos estar ahí desde antes, para no esperar tanto arribar cómo a las 17:00 horas al parque cercano, pasear un rato y ya entrar al Parque de atracciones. ¿Qué les parece?— Responde la de pelo café.

—Suena bien. Bueno, hay que llegar a las clases.— Avisa Lily.

El grupo se fue al salón, justo antes de que tocara el timbre.

* * *

Tomando el camión, para suerte de Feliciano se volvió a encontrar con Ludwig.

—¡Luuuud! —Fue corriendo hacia él.

—Oi, ¡No corras cuando el autobús se está moviendo!

—Vee~ Perdón, jeje. —Se agarra del barandal.

—Nos vemos todos los días ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Frunce un poco el ceño.  
Hasta que se da cuenta.  
Es el momento, tiene que ser frío con él, alejarlo lo más posible.

—Ah, sí. Me preguntaba si... querías... ¡Ir conmigo al parque de atracciones y a un concierto!

—... ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana. —Respondió rápidamente.

Bien, ahora, se supone que lo siguiente que tendría que decir el alemán sería "No". Sin embargo... Esos ojos avellana, que le miraban con tanta piedad. Eran brillantes, los tenía muy de cerca, no quería imaginarse de nuevo esa carita contraída, con ganas de sollozar.

—E-eh... Está bien... ¿Mañana Sábado?

—¡Vee! ¡Entonces vendrás! Sí~, a las cinco de la tarde. A esa hora ya saliste de trabajar ¿No? Dame tu número, por si algo pasa.—Sonríe.

El rubio buscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar su móvil. Casi no lo usaba, pero era preferente traerlo.

—Eh... mi número es...

Feliciano escuchaba con harta atención, en lo que sus dedos veloces anotaban en su lista de contactos. Estaba muy feliz, ahora podría comunicarse con Ludwig cuando quisiera.

* * *

Esa noche, sí descansó en la habitación que le asignaron. No quería darle mal sueño al germano, pues había vece en las que se alborotaba mucho, además de que hoy el otro debía despertarse temprano para ir al taller.  
Se levantó de la cama (o del piso, de nuevo). Se dirigió a la regadera para bañarse, dejó por un momento que el agua caliente le cayera, para relajarse un poco. Hoy podía sentir su alma totalmente alegre, aquellos días de falsa niñez se veían lejanos. Incluso se puso a cantar en la ducha.

—Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta ¡Yay~!

Se puso sus mejores ropas, una camisa negra con encima un suéter veraniego, una mascada, unos pantalones tipo bermudas café claro y unos zapatos de marca. A su atuendo le agregó unos lentes, no pensó que le quedaran tan bien. Decían que el concierto sería casi cómo una fiesta así que tenía que ir bien arreglado. Se fue primero, tenía en cuenta que el alemán probablemente llegaría más tarde.

* * *

—¡Veee! ¡Llegué a tiempo!—Anunció su presencia al divisar a Elizabeta, la cual traía un hermoso vestido rojo casual que le quedaba muy bien.

—¡Feli! Qué extraño que hayas venido justo a la hora. Por cierto, luces muy guapo.— Rió un poco, después volteó el que estaba atrás de la chica.

—_Konichiwa, _Feliciano-san.— Saludó un muchacho bajito de pelo negro, con un chaleco negro arriba de una camiseta blanca de media manga larga, pantalones negros y tenis.

—_Buona sera! _¡Eli, tú igual te ves genial! ¡Kiku! —Estrujó a ambos.

—Kiku será mi acompañante en el concierto. Al parecer Rod no quiso entrar, es un fan de la música clásica... y ni loca invitaba al idiota albino.

El ítalo se limitó a interrogar algo.—¡No sabía que ya se conocían!

—Nos hicimos amigos desde que me encontré a Elizabeta-san leyendo un doujinshi que yo había dibujado...

—¿Qué es un "doujinshi"? ...

—¡En fin! —Casi gritó la húngara. —¿Dónde está tu amigo?

—¡Ah! Llegará más tarde. Antes de que entremos a la Feria.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí están! —Exclamó la chica gatuna que acababa de llegar. Junto a ella había un tipo alto, de pelos parados y con una bufanda azul con franjas blancas, era un poco... atemorizante. —Les presento a Govert, mi hermanito~, Govert, ellos son: Feliciano, Elizabeta y...

—Kiku Honda.—Mencionó el oriental.

—Y Kiku, ¡Espero que puedan hacer buenas migas!

Casi todos se unieron a la conversación. El japonés y el hermano de la belga no parecían ser muy habladores.

* * *

—Ya acabé, Vash. Me tengo que ir.— Una jornada dura, pero intentó terminar su trabajo lo más veloz posible.

—¡E-espera!

El germano regresó la vista, confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes quedarte a hacer lo que queda de mi trabajo?— Vash tornó a un semblante preocupado.—Le prometí algo a mi hermana... y tú sabes... no quisiera decepcionarla. Además... no te he pedido ningún favor. Prometo que después lo pagaré.

Jamás le había visto así. Parecía que en serio quería ver a su querida pariente. Suspiró resignado.

—Está bien.

—Gracias, Ludwig. —Se dirigió rápido a su casa.

¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Y Feliciano?

No podría quitarse al muchacho de la mente. Sin embargo esto no lo razonó. Ya no se cuestionó nada y se dispuso a acabar el trabajo sobrante.

* * *

Las 18:27 horas.

Se la pasaron la mayoría de la tarde en una plática sobre temas triviales. Hasta que llegó Lily con vestido, también casual con algunos arreglos florales, a lado suyo un chico muy parecido a ella, éste vestía unos pantalones al estilo militar verdes, unos tenis y una camiseta de mangas largas roja con blanco.

—Perdonen el retraso.

—¡Lily! —Emma se fue a abrazar a la pequeña.

—Hola —Sonríe.— Traje a mi hermano, Vash.

Ya se hacía tarde, ¿Y Lud? ¿Por qué no llegaba?

El castaño se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

Todos se presentaron siguiendo su conversación sin sentido.

* * *

Las 19:00 horas.

—Ya vamos a entrar. Feli, ¿Te quedas a esperarle? —Dijo la más alta.

El del rizo estaba que se lo comían los nervios, ya era tarde.

—V-ve~, sí, aquí me quedo. Ustedes váyanse, después los veo.

—Bueno, después te llamamos.

El grupo desapareció entre la multitud. Muchas personas habían asistido.

Algunos juegos mecánicos seguían en movimiento, pero eso no detuvo a que Feliciano siguiera esperando en la entrada de la Feria a su amigo.

* * *

Terminó de componer el último auto.

Ahora debía avisarle a Feliciano que se tardaría lo menos posible en cambiarse, bañarse y llegar, porque el Parque de atracciones no estaba tan cerca que digamos del apartamento.

Le llamó a su celular.

* * *

El tono de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos, en seguida contestó.

—_Ciao?_ —Preguntó apresurado.

* * *

_"El número que ha marcado está ocupado." _

¿Qué? ...

Bueno, le marcaría mas al rato, en lo tanto debía prepararse.

* * *

—Oh... Mariane... Ve~ —Espetó con desilusión.

_—¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿O qué?_

—La verdad... sí... ¿Qué quieres?— Se molestó por cómo le contestó la chica.

—_Ah, sí, te llamé para decirte que tal vez llegue antes, un problema con los boletos de avión. Se oye mucho ruido... ¿Dónde estás?_

—En el Parque de atracciones, vine a ver un concierto.

_—¿En serio? ¿De quién?— _Fingió felicidad.

—"Los Aliados" o algo así, tengo que colgar, espero que alguien me marque.

—_¿Quién?_

—Alguien. —Y cerró el celular. Hizo un puchero, no le agradaba que la chica se metiera tanto con él y que además le hablara mal.

Por otro lado la muchacha se enojó, lanzando el móvil. Las vacaciones en Italia estaban cerca.

* * *

Las 19:45 horas.

Casi por hecho de magia salió de la ducha y se vistió con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color. Marcó de nuevo al italiano.

—_¡Veee! ¡Lud!_

—Feliciano, perdona. Hoy tuve más trabajo del normal, ya voy en camino.

—_Bene! ¡Apresúrate que ya está a punto de comenzar!— _Apenas se entendían las palabras de Feliciano con tanto alboroto dónde estaba.

Así acabó la llamada.

Tomó su auto, era necesario o no llegaría a la hora deseada.

Paró de pronto. El tráfico se veía imposible.

* * *

Malditos. ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a no dejar pasar a una asombrosa persona al concierto!?

Esto divagaba en la mente de Gilbert, que fue sorprendido tratando de pasar sin entrada al Parque de atracciones.

Ya verían que se arrepentirían.

Subió por las bardas de afuera, no fue un problema, pasó rápido, poca cosa para alguien tan genial.

* * *

**¡Fin del Noveno Capítulo!**

Okay, creo que de nuevo debo disculparme. Me retrasé, lo siento. )':

El capítulo se llama así porque la pintura acrílica es muy difícil de quitar cuando se seca, entonces si lo vemos de algún modo, Feli es una mancha grande de pintura acrílica en el corazón de Lud.

¡Buen día!

¿Review~?


	10. 10: Artes escénicas

**Lienzo de amor**

****Capítulo 10: Las artes escénicas****

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes.

Nota: Bueno, si se preguntan por si acaso qué canciones use en este capítulo son las de "Let's Enjoy Today" de Inglaterra respectivamente y la de "United Nations Star" de los Allies (sólo que a esta le di una variación de tono a uno más rock xD), todas traducidas al inglés y oficiales.

Comencemos.

* * *

¿Llegaría a tiempo?

Es más… ¿Vendría si quiera?

El cerebro del pobre Feliciano se llenaba de una increíble angustia, que no podía remediar. Estaba ahí, era el único en la entrada del Parque de atracciones. Por él, ya se habría metido a presenciar tan esperado concierto; alagaban que aquella banda era muy buena y que cómo quiera que sea todos se llevarían una sorpresa al final. Pero esperaba por alguien, la primera persona que se hizo realmente su amigo desde que llegó a Alemania, a alguien a quien le había agarrado un inmenso afecto y que ningún espectáculo pagaría su presencia.

Ludwig.

Aquel germano que no le molestaba su estancia, que le quería y le dejaba hacer todo lo que le apetecía (aunque algunas veces le advirtiera del cuidado que debía de tener), que le daba lo que necesitaba y quizá la persona…

..que no cambiaría por nada.

Fue justo en ese momento, en el que la mente del italiano se despejó y le permitió ver la verdad, la verdad que su mente no quería mostrarle.

Se había enamorado.

Sí, ahora todo tenía más sentido, las extrañas emociones que le abrumaban cuando estaba cerca, el corazón que casi botaba de su pecho cuando dormía a lado suyo, el único que le escuchó cuando le platicó parte de su terrible infancia, todo aquello tenía una explicación coherente.

* * *

Se escuchaban los sonidos desde el escenario, una guitarra que reinaba sobre los otros instrumentos. Cuatro chicos en el escenario, animando al público. El concierto había dado inicio.  
Atrás en la batería, un muchacho con una bufanda larguísima.  
Frente suyo, un chico de cabello en una coleta, por el movimiento de sus manos se podía determinar que tocaba el bajo.  
En el extremo izquierdo un rubio de los más altos, traía lentes y un extraño rizo saliendo de su cabeza. Tocaba la guitarra con gran entusiasmo.  
En frente, el muchacho de cejas gruesas con micrófono en mano.  
Todos vestidos con ropa con un leve estilo "punk".

_It is a practice of the noble to have afternoon tea_  
_Don't you want to watch the flowers bloom by the River Thames?_  
_The sight that can be seen from the window is most wonderful,_  
_Even in rainy Hampstead, where it is always damp._

_Do not run away, no matter what happens_  
_Keep on carrying with you the pride and dignity..._

* * *

Las 20:13 horas.

El tráfico al fin había aflojado bastante, conducía lo más rápido que podía y se le permitía, tampoco quería acabar en un embrollo con las autoridades.

Sentía presión, ¿Qué pasaría si se hubiese hartado de esperar o que siguiera ahí con decepción?

No quería decepcionarle, sabía que el castaño le admiraba mucho. De cualquier forma acabaría mal con él, sin embargo prefería estar ahí y asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Estacionó el vehículo tan rápido que ni si quiera se fijó dónde estaba. Salió de portazo, corrió veloz

* * *

_...I can hear the resounding chimes of the Big Ben_  
_And 4 quarter bells telling me that it's mid-day_  
_Ladies &amp; Gentlemen, protect our history and morals_

_Don't dishonour our shining glory_

¡Oh! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Entró a la fiesta de la que le privaban! Los guardias de seguridad no podrían con el tan maravilloso Gilbert insistente.

Paseaba argumentando su grandiosidad a todos lados.  
Sólo que nadie le tomaba muy en serio.

—Kesesese ¿Esos son los tan esperados "Aliados"? ¡Si hasta yo canto mejor!

Empezó a hacer lo que no debía, criticó al grupo desde el público mientras reía animosamente. Los demás le veían con frialdad para que se callara y dejara escuchar la música.  
Lo anterior no sirvió.

Hasta que una húngara le reconoció. De su bolso sacó una sartén y se le acercó furiosa. Siempre traía tal instrumento por si algo pasaba, algo cómo eso.

El albino intentó huir.

En serio, lo intentó.

* * *

Se sentía derrotado. No entraría al concierto ni vería a Ludwig.

Estaba... solo, de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, lo que faltaba, se acordaba de su pasado doloroso.  
Cuando su hermano no estaba con él, ni su madre, ni su abuelo, sólo él. Esperando la llegada de cualquiera que posiblemente no asistiría a sus súplicas.

Acabó por sentarse en el suelo, dobló las rodillas y dejó su rostro escondido entre sus piernas, así la gente que cuidaba la entrada no le vería.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, su sonrisa desapareció y forzó por no soltar ni un sollozo, tal vez lo mejor sería irse. Cuando verdaderamente lloraba de tristeza le preocupaba mucho a las personas y eso era lo que menos deseaba.  
Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, de sus ojos enormes lágrimas se esparcieron por su rostro.  
Se encogió más, inclusive apretó los puños.  
Ya nada valía, ni si quiera ese día que esperó con ansias.

...

—¡FELICIANO!—Escuchó un alarido a lo lejos, alzó la cara y sus ojos se abrieron.  
Era él...

Entonces...  
¿No le dejó? ¿Estaba ahí? ... ¿No será una ilusión suya? No sabía si creerle a sus ojos.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que sigues esperando aquí? Ya no hay nadie aquí afuera y hace frío. ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasaba si no llegaba? —Le regañaba mientras le ponía un suéter para cubrirle del ambiente frío de otoño.

—Pero si llegaste... —Dijo casi en un murmullo.

—¿Qué dices? —El alemán levantó una ceja.

—¡Sí llegaste, Lud! —Se abalanzó a él en un abrazo que el contrario trató de corresponder. —No te preocupes, aquí están los guardias y me estoy acostumbrando al frío. Pensé que ya no vendrías por que me odiabas ¡Y, y, y...! Eso me puso realmente triste ¡Y qué bueno que estás aquí!—El italiano le atacaba con un montón de palabras saliendo de su boca que al pobre oji-azul le costaba procesar todo.

—... ¿Odiarte? ¿Hablas en serio? —Se tapó su frustración con la palma de su mano. —No puedo creer que hayas pensado eso.

El de rulo se encogió de hombros apenado. —Es que no llegabas y bueno...

—No puedo odiarte, Feliciano. No entiendo porqué pero no puedo.— No lo diría, pero si se emprendió la tarea de odiarle o por lo menos dejarle de adorar.**  
**

—Entonces... ¿No me odias?

—No. —Contestó casi de inmediato.

Ambos se levantaron del piso, parecían estar dando un espectáculo.

—¿Hah? ¿El concierto ya dio inicio?— Se oía a lo lejos la audición.

El castaño volvió a poner su indeleble sonrisa. —¡Sí! ¡Desde hace un rato, rápido, hay que entrar, vee~!—Le tomó de la mano en lo que se le pasaba un leve escalofrío, entregó el boleto y los dos pasaron entre la muchedumbre.

¿Siempre se contentaba tanto cuando estaba a su lado? El alemán podría jurar que le vio llorando cuando apenas había arribado al sitio. Seguía siendo un misterio para él, pero se había propuesto resolverlo cómo si fuese un gran detective. Su pecho se sentía a gusto con el muchacho, había algo extraño, que no entendía y que ya se había hartado de no entender, así que hoy se atrevería a resolver sus dudas con aquel chico.

Cómo interrogarle que era lo que sentía por él.

Dejó a un lado sus compromisos con su cerebro cuando se percató de que extrañamente después de la primera canción ya no se escuchó nada...

Nada más que quejas.

—_Bloody hell! _¡Si tan bien cantas ven y párate aquí!

—¡Oh, claro que lo haría! ¡Soy demasiado genial! ¡Pero esta marimacho no me deja pasar!—Anunciaba el Beilschmidt.

—¡Ni que se te ocurra, idiota! — Le botó otro sartenazo haciendo que ahora sí, desfalleciera en medio de todos. Su hermano logró darse cuenta de quién era el culpable del alboroto, pero no le preocupó, tenía en cuenta de que Elizabeta (que había sido su amiga) le podía controlar. La de pelo largo le agarró del cuello y se lo llevó a la enfermería que tenía de emergencia el Parque de diversiones.

La gente no gesticulaba una palabra, todos en estado de confusión.

Un sujeto con pelo dorado y largo, con un traje elegante salió al escenario.

Era el Profesor Francis.

Los estudiantes de artes plásticas miraban al grupo incrédulos ¿Qué demonios hacía su maestro ahí? Parece que la banda si cumplió con eso de que todos se llevarían una sorpresa.

—Ya, ya _mon amours,_ no hay porque discutir, vamos, tú toca tu guitarra esa. —Le mandó una mirada extraña al que se supone era el cantante del grupo.

—¿¡Qué dices _stupid frog_?!

—Debo recordarte que también soy parte de esta banda, así que, _Musique! —_

Los demás integrantes de la banda comenzaron a tocar.

—_Damn..._ ya, cómo sea.

Los cinco presentes en el escenario cantaron.

_Gathered in an alliance!  
__Even apart we're an alliance!_

—¡Vamos a empezar cuando ustedes empiecen!— Gritó con emoción el de acento americano.  
Por fin, la multitud aplaudió al ritmo de los compases.  
Los Aliados volvieron a cantar.

_Going with the flow!_

_Ah~  
__Ahh~  
__Ahhh~ Ahhh~  
__Nfufu!_

Se le agregó la segunda guitarra, era una canción al principio lenta pero ahora que entretenía a todos aplaudiendo y les llenaba de emoción, movían las manos con ánimo. Resultó que aquel grupo fue un completo éxito.

_—_Vehehe~ _Andiamo, _Lud!_— _Aclamaba el castaño junto con las demás personas.

_—J-ja! _¡Feliciano, necesito decirte algo!

_—_¿Eh? _—_Preguntó desorientado por el fuerte sonido.

_—_¡Q-que necesito decirte algo!

_—_ ¡No te oigo bien, Lud!

El germano tan penoso y el italiano que no escuchaba esa tortura de confusión entre ambos iba a ser para siempre.

De forma inesperada, el rubio le tomó con ambas manos el mentón.  
Se le fue acercando poco a poco, hasta...

...plantarle un tierno beso.

Los segundos se congelaron. Era cómo si nadie les estuviese viendo, cómo si estuvieran sólo ellos.  
Una sensación nueva de calor, dulzura y magia conquistó a los dos individuos. Esa demostración lo aclarara todo, ese sentimiento era recíproco, aunque les costara darse cuenta.

Se necesitaban, se querían mutuamente.

* * *

E iba el coro.

_GATHERED IN AN ALLIANCE!_

_EVEN PART WE'RE AN ALLIANCE!  
_

_For now we're an alliance!  
__Feeling our courage!  
__Appearing to be united!  
__Seeming to be a friendship!  
We are The Allies!_

_—_¡Claro!, _I'm the number one!_—__ Volvió a decir el de anteojos.

_—Je ne peux pas croire! _¡Sigues con eso!_—_Se indignó, Francis.

_—Idiot, idiot!_—__ Los culpaba el cejotas.

_—_HAHAHAHA~

Y así, terminó la extraña pero increíble melodía.

* * *

La pareja, separó sus cavidades con lentitud. Se vieron las pupilas, distraídos.

Luego, Ludwig se tapó rostro con su mano, cortando la comunicación entre miradas.

¡Qué ha hecho! ¿Se dejó llevar? Ah, pero que acción hecha sin pensar. El germano en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de irse muy lejos y no regresar, según él, realizó algo estúpido e innecesario. Ahora ni idea de cómo le vería su acompañante o quien quiera que lo conociese ¡Besó a un hombre! y peor aún ¡A su único amigo!

Lo que había pasado por culpa del alemán dejó a Feliciano sorprendido, ni una palabra había podido articular. Simplemente movió la cara dejando que se fuese tiñendo poco a poco a un color escarlata, lo que requirió la vista del rubio, parecía que había cambiado, en ese momento se le observaba mucho más ... ¿hermoso?

_—... _¿L-lud? _—_Titubeó llamando su atención.

_—_P-perdona Feliciano, yo... es que..._— _Cada vez arrugaba más el entrecejo, no tenía excusa que dar.

_— _No, n-no ... ¿Tú...?

_—_¡Feli! ¡Ahí estabas! _—_Apareció la rubia gatuna. _—_Te estábamos buscando.

_—_¡V-vee~! ¡Emma! S-sí acabo de entrar.

_—_¿Estás bien? ... ¡Oh! ¿Él es tu amigo? ¡Mucho gusto! Soy amiga de Feli, Emma.

_—_E-eh, sí, mi nombre es Ludwig, el gusto es mío... _  
_

_—_Están algo raros, bueno ¡Vengan! Por acá están vendiendo algunos bocadillos~

Tanto el del rizo como el de ojos azules estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. En lo que quedaba del día no platicaron sobre el tema, aún era muy vergonzoso.

* * *

**¡Fin del Décimo Capítulo! **

Al siguiente capítulo haré la continuación del concierto y lo que sigue porque no me cupo todo en este. xD

Traducciones

_Bloody hell - _Es como decir "Joder" o "Por todos los diablos"

__stupid frog -__ Rana estúpida_  
_

__Musique -_ _Música

__Damn -__ Maldición

_Andiamo _\- Vamos

__I'm the number one__ \- Soy el número uno

___Je ne peux pas croire -___ No puedo creer

Gracias amores, por leer.


	11. 11: ¿De qué color va esto?

**Lienzo de amor **

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿De qué color va esto? **

—¡Aquí estamos!

Exclamó la rubia en cuanto divisó a los demás y se unió el grupo.

Sin duda, Vash y Ludwig se reconocieron a distancia, ambos se acercaron.

—¿Éste es el compromiso que habías dicho tener con tu hermana? —Espetó el de ojos azules, sorprendido de encontrarles ahí.

—Sí... pero qué demonios ¿Es por esto que terminaste tu trabajo a tiempo?— El italiano dejó de un lado sus extraños sentires y puso más atención a lo que estaban discutiendo.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también tenías algo qué hacer? —Comentó frunciendo el ceño luego de suspirar. El de pelo castaño se quedo pensativo.

—Hermano, no te enojes. —Intervino Lily. —Yo ya sabía quién era, pero se me olvidó decirte, así que en parte también es mi culpa. —Sonrió dulce. —Lo importante es que ya estamos todos aquí.

—O-oh, bueno... si tu lo dices, Lily. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Bueno! Ya que están todos podemos presentarnos adecuadamente. —Exclamó la muchacha gatuna.

—Pero falta Eli. —Murmuró la del listón en el pelo.

—Ah, es cierto... espero que el otro chico no la haya pasado tan mal...

—Bruder... —Expresó, exasperado, Ludwig sin embargo nadie pareció oírle.

—Entonces, Feli, ¿Nos presentas a tu amigo?

—¿E-eh? —Salió de su trance cerebral. —¡Ah! _Sì_, vee~ —Sentía que el labio inferior le temblaba un poco, asomo su vista almendrada hacia el rubio mencionado. Éste le miraba con las cejas curvadas, ambos tenían ese mismo sentimiento de confusión. El del rizo tomó aire y trago saliva.—¡Él es Lud! ¡Mi gran amigo Lud! —Sonrió de inmediato.

Aunque le doliese pronunciar un poco tales palabras.

¿Eran sólo amigos...no?

El contrario infló sus pulmones, después de exhalar mostró su típica cara seria. Carraspeó.  
Al final... habían vuelto al principio.  
—Mucho gusto. Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt.—Gesticuló.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tiene la actitud de un soldado! El gusto es mío, yo soy Emma y él, mi hermano Govert.

—Hola. —Dijo a secas el de pinchos parados.

—Yo soy Lily, perdona no haberme presentado antes.

—Espero llevarnos bien. —Se anunció el japonés haciendo una reverencia.— Mi nombre es Honda Kiku.

—¿Quieren chocolates belgas? Yo misma los traje~—Avisó Emma caminando hacia el puesto de bocadillos a dónde todos le siguieron.

* * *

En la enfermería.

—Auch, auch... mi asombrosa cabeza...

—Te lo mereces, por idiota. —Le regañó Elizabeta, sentada a lado de él.

—¿Qué demonios hago en este lugar? ¿Qué pasó, marimacho? ¿Fue tu culpa, verdad?

—Mejor cállate, tuve que tomar esas medidas debido a que casi haces que te linchen en medio concierto.

—¡Ellos nunca podrían contra mí!—La de vestido verde viró a verle con unos ojos de pistola.—B-bueno, bueno, olvidemos eso. —Se alteró un poco.

La muchacha suspiró. —¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que te tiene que estar cuidando? Eres peor que un bebé.—Se levantó de la silla. Gilbert sólo se quedó silencioso. —Ahora ni si quiera podremos volver a la fiesta.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no?

—Pues al parecer alguien no traía boleto y ese alguien se pasó sin permiso de nadie.

—Ah... kesese... Eli, no te pongas así, podemos ir a divertirnos a otro lado. No sé, una cantina o algo, y como soy una buena persona, el gran yo pagará. —Río entusiasta.

La de pelo largo le sonrió un poco nostálgica, aún recordaba el tiempo que pasaron de niños.  
Esa época en la que jugaban a las peleas y ella siempre acababa ganando, se ensuciaban de tanto estar en la tierra y el lodo del jardín escolar, a pesar de que la maestra siempre le regañaba por no comportarse "como una señorita debe".

—Sí que eres un cabezota... supongo que ya estás bien, hay que irnos.

El germano no entendió muy bien lo primero, así que lo ignoró. —Kesese ¡Vamos!

* * *

Lo siguiente de la velada lo pasaron bien.

Se habrían quedado más, de no ser porque la banda empezó su consumo excesivo de alcohol (o por lo menos de parte del inglés). Los pocos que quedaban fueron regresados a sus casas porque la hora de cerrar ya había llegado.

El profesor Francis salió cargando de un hombro al de cejas gruesas, el americano hacía lo mismo del otro lado. —¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Nos vemos hasta que acaben las vacaciones _mon amours, _recuerden que no duran tanto. —Guiñó un ojo.—Ya que les veo, les diré que el Museo de Colecciones Estatales de Arte, publicó una convocatoria para que cualquier estudiante de artes logre mostrar una de sus obras en este lugar. Si ustedes pueden ganar éste concurso, les aseguro que tendrán un montón de oportunidades a futuro. En todo caso de querer participar, tienen una semana.— Al italiano aquel sitio se le oía tan diferente a la pobre exposición que había dado antes de llegar a Alemania.

—Tsk... Ya vayámonos que si pesa... —Espetaba Alfred.

—Oh, cierto, bueno, hasta luego~— Siguió avanzando a lo que le siguieron el ruso y el chino, abrazados.  
Todos se despidieron en lo que veían cómo parte del grupo de Los Aliados se llevaban arrastrando a uno de sus integrantes, y cómo los otros dos parecían darse cariñitos.

—Entonces nosotros ya nos vamos, igualmente, hasta el Lunes. —Se despidió Lily con la mano en lo que se iba en la dirección contraria con su hermano.

—La pasé genial, jeje, nos vemos Feli, Kiku. _À Bientôt!  
_Se fueron los otros parientes.

—Kiku ¿Tu casa no está muy lejos?— Cuestionó el ítalo.

—Sí, un poco. Ya es tarde.

—Vee~ ... entonces ten cuidado_ per favore._

_—_Lo tendré, no se preocupe Feliciano-kun.

—... Si gusta puede quedarse en nuestra casa.— Dio la opción el más alto. El italiano tuvo una sensación de satisfacción al oír la palabra "nuestra".

El más bajo alzó las cejas. —¿Sería posible?

—¿Hum? ¡Claro! Sería como una pijamada ¿Qué te parece Kiku? —Volvió a la conversación el del rulo.

—Jamás he estado una... pues, si no hay molestia, me parece bien.

* * *

Los tres se dirigieron y se subieron al automóvil en ida a casa del alemán.

—Feliciano-kun, hoy parece más callado que otros días, me extraña. ¿Acaso hay algo que le distrae?

—¿V-ve~? N-no, no pasa nada.

—Escuché que las chicas habían mencionado algo cómo que ya tenía novia. —Esto llamó la atención de Ludwig quien pasó saliva por su áspera garganta. No quería imaginarse el que Feliciano tuviese una... pareja. No se le hacía comprensible, pero ni el mismo se entendía, hace rato había unido sus bocas sin si quiera el consentimiento verbal del otro.

—¿Novia? Vehehe~ no, no es así.— El nerviosismo le llegó de repente. Mariane vendría al día siguiente

—Oh... entonces, lo lamento.

El japonés de inmediato sintió la extraña tensión a su alrededor y prefirió ya no mencionar nada.

* * *

Entraron al apartamento. Ya era muy noche y hacía sueño.

—¡Vee! ¡Bienvenido, Kiku! ¿Gustas algo? ¿Agua u otra cosa?

—Eh, n-no, estoy bien, gracias Feliciano-kun.

—¿Y tú Lud? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Ah, no yo tampoco.—Movió la cabeza, seguía aturdido de lo pasado.

Lo último que hicieron ese día fue lavarse los dientes e irse a acostar.  
El alemán re- acomodaba las cosas que estaban en su habitación, decidió que dejaría descansar al pelinegro ahí.

—¿Está seguro de querer cederme su cama? —Interrogó el asiático.

—Sí, está bien, no te preocupes Honda.

—Dígame Kiku... Es por él ¿No?

—¿Eh? ¿D-de qué hablas?— El rubio seguía acomodando varias cosas para que su cuarto estuviese cómodo para el contrario.

—Por Feliciano-kun. Si usted no me hubiese dado su cama, sin duda él lo habría hecho.

—Ah... —Se agarró la cara, un poco frustrado. —El vino a quedarse aquí, es un huésped, se le tiene que tratar bien...— Se le regresaría aquel momento, en el que la música inundaba sus oídos y le hizo decidir de forma rápida y estúpida. Tenía entendido que Feliciano ya le tenía pavor y que probablemente no le volvería a hablar de la mima forma.

El más bajo le miró con interés. —Parece quererle bastante.

—Es que... bueno, él es así.

—Sinceramente no lo creo, de todas formas, muchas gracias. _Oyasuminasai._

* * *

No, nada servía, su cama era similar a una roca.

Eran pasadas de las dos y le era imposible dormir. El muchacho de la familia Vargas se levantó a tomar un vaso con agua. Estaba agobiado, sus ideas chocaban con otras y había acabado en una confusión emocional. ¿Tenía algo de malo si le llegara a gustar alguien de su mismo sexo? ¿Estaba mal eso?

Entonces esa escena le volvió a la mente.  
Dónde el amor reinaba y la luz fría de la noche se hacía cálida. Dónde parecían no existir los demás... excepto...  
él.

Justo cuando sacó el vaso de vidrio de la alacena se le resbaló de las manos e hizo un estruendo.

El alemán se levantó de inmediato, corrió a la cocina. Ahí vio al más moreno levantando los pedazos de lo que había sido un instrumento para beber agua. Chasqueó la lengua y se llevó su dedo índice a la boca.

—¡Feliciano! —Se le aproximó. —¿Estás bien?

—A-au... s-sí... —Sus ojos se cristalizaron. —L-luud... creo que me corté. —De su dedo recorrió un hilito de sangre.

Caminaron al baño para curarle la herida.

El de ojos cielo le vendaba la herida con delicadeza. —Tienes que tener más precaución, y no recojas los vidrios con las manos, es mejor barrerlos. —Suspiró.

El contrario se quedaba sin formular alguna palabra. Sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—... ¿Tú me odias, Feliciano?

—No. Lud ¿Tú me quieres?

—... S-sí, algo así. —Se rascó la nuca.

—Yo también te quiero, Lud.— Se alegró. —_Grazie,_ ya no me duele, ve~. Oye Lud...

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—... _Ja. _

* * *

A la mañana posterior, el del rulo despertó y se encontró con Kiku y Ludwig cocinando. Ésto le emocionó tanto ya que parecían estar haciendo buena amistad.

—_Buongiorno! _¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Muchas gracias, Feliciano-kun, pero me temo que ya hemos acabado.

—Ow... bueno ¿Qué han cocinado? —Canturreó.

—Yo preparé té verde y Ludwig-san pan de cebada.

—¡Yay! ¡Es mi favorito!

Desayunaron tranquilos y platicaron un rato, inclusive German se les unió (aunque sea sólo para decir no más de dos palabras) hasta que el japonés tuvo que irse.

La tarde llegó casi sin avisar, hasta que llamaron al timbre.

—¡Yo voy! —Anunció el castaño, abriendo la puerta. —_Ciao _¿Qué se le-?

—¡Feliciano! —Se oyó una voz de mujer.

—¿Quién es? ... —Llegó el germano. Cuando vio una chica pegada al del rizo. Parecía asfixiarlo.

—M-m...

—¡Hace mucho que no te veía y..! _Ciao!_

Cuando logró separarse de la muchacha, la presentó. —E-eh... Lud, ella... es... Mariane.

El rubio se quedó pasmado.

* * *

**¡Fin del Capítulo Once!**

Yah, láncenme a una fogata viva.

Perdonen mi asqueroso retraso. ;A; Ando estudiando y bueno, se me acorta el tiempo. Sólo les aseguro que no voy a abandonar esta historia.

Y bueno, el título se refiere a que no saben como interpretar sus sentimientos.

Espero que en serio les haya gustado $_$ No me tardaré tanto en el siguiente.


	12. 12: En busca de creatividad

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

Nota: Hola, bueno debo avisar que ya estamos casi acabando con este fanfic. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, como se darán cuenta ésto no es gran cosa pero aún así gracias por apoyarme.

Vamos con el capítulo~

* * *

**Capítulo 12: En busca de creatividad.**

La pobre cara de Ludwig se petrificó, sus músculos no lograban moverse.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era una muchacha muy bella, de cabello sedoso e increíbles pestañas, vestida bastante bien. Parecía hablar italiano, y por ende conocía al que se hospedaba en su casa. Ambos, a simple vista, se llevaban perfectamente. Era hermosa... ¿Qué podía hacer él contra ella?

No quería pensar que Mariane era su temor, que sería la razón de que su sentimiento de soledad regresara.

Alzó el brazo y los dos se saludaron.

—Cómo ya dijo mi Feli, yo soy Mariane, Mariane Lombardo. —El rubio tragó saliva lento, como si pesara demasiado.

—Igual, como él dijo, yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt.

—¡Mucho gusto! Qué lindo de su parte que le dejen quedarse aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Uh... claro.

Los tres individuos entraron al apartamento y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala.

La de cabellos negros no paraba de hablar acerca de temas innecesarios, hasta que mencionó a la familia del castaño.

—¡Ah! Sí, tu abuelo me dijo que te diera esto. —Le entrego un objeto cuadrado y envuelto.

—_Nonno?_ ¿Lo viste? —Tomó el presente. Puede que sea raro, reconoció el peso de lo que tenía entre las manos.

—Sí, me quería invitar a comer a un restaurante pero ese día tenía planes. No me dejó abrirlo hasta que tú lo vieses.

—Vee~ _nonno..._ Supongo que _grazie._ —Separó la tela que le cubría, para encontrarse con una imagen que reconocía de inmediato. El chico se enmudeció. El alemán que no había mencionado una palabra se sorprendió y se acercó a ver qué era lo que dejó sin palabra al italiano.

Era una foto, ya algo vieja y desgastada. Se podía ver una pareja de niños tomados de la mano. El niño inflaba las mejillas, haciendo un leve puchero. La niña sonreía ampliamente.  
Esa sonrisa... era definitiva, el germano la reconoció. Al parecer "la niña" resultaba ser realmente un niño, no sólo eso, ese niño resultó ser realmente Feliciano. El oji-azul viró a observar la cara del muchacho del rizo para comparar los rostros.  
Se percató de que éste ya le había estado viendo, quizá desde más tiempo. El más bajo se ruborizó y encogió de hombros, ocultando su cara.

—E-eh... qué linda foto. El chiquillo de ahí es tu hermano ¿Pero y ella? ¿Es alguien de tu familia o algo así? —Señaló, la de ojos verdes, el retrato con el dedo índice.

—S-soy yo. —Dijo tartamudeando, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara vivo, primero el rubio le descubre espiándolo y luego confiesa el hecho de que antes usaba vestidos para niña.

—Oh.  
El silencio se volvió a comer la habitación.

Ludwig notó que volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero se le adelantó. —E-eh ¿No quieren algo para tomar?

—¿Hum? ¡Claro! Yo quiero un vaso de agua.

—Ya voy por el. —El alemán desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—Tu amigo es algo raro y muy serio ¿Por qué no habla?

—No lo sé. —Respondió a secas. Le habían salvado de dar una explicación de cosas que no le apetecían del todo recordar.

—Je... cómo sea. —Se puso algo nerviosa, como si no hubiese sido bueno mencionar aquello. — ¿Qué tal tu escuela? ¿Sigues siendo el Don Juan de antes?

—¿Eh? Pues, sigo teniendo más amigas, pero no es nada serio, vee~—Casi como si un choque eléctrico se precipitara en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya no coqueteaba tanto a manera de que lo hacía en la Pre-universidad.

—¡Eso es bueno! ¿Entonces no tienes a nadie que te guste, verdad?

Abrió los ojos y meditó su respuesta por aproximadamente un minuto. —...No.

—¡Perfecto! Bueno, estaba pensando que-

—¡A-aquí está el vaso con agua! —Alzó la voz de pronto el germano con la bebida en mano. El ambiente últimamente se había puesto muy incómodo. Todos callaron por un momento hasta que el ítalo recordó algo importante que tenía que hacer. —¡Veee! ¡Es cierto! Necesito empezar a pintar algo ¿Puede ser aquí, Lud? ¡Prometo limpiar todo!

—Ah... claro.

—¿Pintar? ¿Para qué? —Preguntó la chica.

—Eh~ es para una convocatoria en... ¿En dónde?

—En el Museo de Colecciones Estatales de Arte.—Dijo en lo que movía una mesa.  
Mariane, claro, notó que el alemán parecía saber mucho sobre el del rulo. Se sentía algo celosa.

—Sólo me queda una semana, así que tengo que empezar ya~ —Canturreó en lo que le ayudaba al alemán.

—¿Y ya tienes algo en mente?— Interrogó curiosa.

—... Vehehe, por ahora no... he estado algo distraído. ¡Pero verás que la inspiración ya llegará a mí!

Los chicos acabaron de hacer espacio para que el ítalo tuviese suficiente área para trabajar.

—Creo que ya es bastante tarde. —Se peinó su largo pelo con las manos. Rió un poco. —Mañana vendré. ¡Nos vemos, Feli! Gracias Ludwig. —Se escuchaba que decía con un tono más dulce el nombre del castaño. El alemán trató de ignorarle, había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de qué era.

Unos minutos después de haber quedado solos, al germano se le ocurrió resolver aquella duda que le devanaba los sesos en ese momento.

Sí, Feliciano afirmó no tener relación amorosa alguna, pero se valía preguntarse, después de la presencia de la de ojos esmeralda, si eso era totalmente cierto.

Carraspeó. —Eh, ¿Feliciano?

El muchacho, que ya había empezado a pintar, no quitaba la mirada del lienzo en lo que lo llenaba de colores. —¿Hm?

—Ella...—Se limitó a no decir su nombre. —... ¿No es tu novia?

—¿Mariane? No, no lo es.

—Oh, ya veo... ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

—¿Qué cosa?

— Eso de que eras un conquistador, eck.— Se rascó la nuca. Sus interrogantes podrían estarse pasando a ser muy curiosas.

—Ahh, oíste eso. Bueno, sí, lo era. Mas desde que llegué a Alemania no me han dado muchas ganas de salir con una doncella~

—¿Sabes porqué?

El otro paró su mano que se deslizaba con el pincel. De nuevo, las ideas en su mente le confundían y chocaban entre sí.

—No. No lo sé.

Ambos quedaron atontados de su extraña plática que cambiaron de tema.

* * *

Feliciano despertó. El día de ayer se le había pasado volando y casi no le dio tiempo de avanzar su cuadro.

Aún así, dudaba acabar.

Últimamente había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que la tarea de pintar algo (que antes era algo sencillo) se le complicaba. Simplemente no podía despejar sus ideas, era como un auto que iba directo hasta que se encontraba con un tope gigante en el camino y sin duda alguna, ese tope era aquella pregunta que su corazón le hacía constantemente.

_¿Le amas, verdad?_

Resonaba súbitamente en su cabeza.  
Sin respuesta alguna, tomaba aire y trataba de relajarse. Sin embargo seguía desconcertado.

Acomodó el banquito frente a su inconclusa obra y re-comenzó.

—_Guten Tag._— Exclamó Ludwig en cuanto le vio. —¿No desayunarás?

—_Ciao_, yo creo que más tarde. —Miró fijamente su obra hasta ahora. Llevaba poco, pero había algo que no le convencía.

—... ¿Tan si quiera ya sabes que es lo que pintarás? —Dijo con algo de preocupación.

—Sí. Será una _bella._

—Bueno... —Comentó no muy seguro. Había visto extraño al chico últimamente.

* * *

No lo podía creer.

Su inspiración se había ido por completo.  
Pasaron ya veinte minutos y nada.

Su estómago le rugía como truenos en una tormenta. Se levantó y se fue almorzar.

El germano salió vestido con ropa muy deportiva. —Feliciano, iré a hacer ejercicio. ¿Quieres ir? Quizás así te despejes un poco.

—¡Veee! ¡Sí! —Casi lloriqueaba.

Fue así como los dos acabaron en el parque en un entrenamiento que probaría sus habilidades.  
O mejor dicho, sólo las de Ludwig.

—¡Enumérate!

—¡Uno!

El rubio tenía una apariencia de un entrenador profesional y el del rulo de un preparado aprendiz.

—Correremos sólo cinco vueltas ya que eres principiante. ¿Está bien?

—¡Claro, capitán! —Hace un saludo militar.

Empezaron trotando por el lugar, tenían ritmos similares a pesar de que el italiano se esforzaba de más.  
Cuando el oji-azul aceleró su trote el ítalo lo desaceleró. El sitio en el que se estaban ejercitando era gigantesco, de los parques más grandes del lugar.

Si apenas cinco vueltas eran para un principiante, Feliciano no se quería imaginar las que hacía a diario el germano.

A la mitad de la segunda vuelta ya echaba la toalla, agitaba el brazo para llamar su atención. —¡Lud! ¡Me rindoo~! —Estaba a punto de caerse del cansancio, no lograría alcanzar a su amigo que por el contrario, éste parecía alcanzarle a él pero arrepasándole.

Definitivamente no pudo más, sus rodillas se debilitaron y cayó al piso, no se golpeó pero se sentía un asco ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien hoy? Ni si quiera su "gran dote" de pintar le surgía otra vez.

Frente a él, una mano se posó.

—¡Luuud! —Exclamó lagrimeando.

El alemán le ayudó a levantarle y le cargó en su espalda. El castaño al principio se sorprendió un poco. Secó sus párpados mojados y de nuevo rió como solía.

—Jejeje ¡Eres invencible, capitán!

El contrario frunció un poco el ceño en lo que sus mejillas se acaloraban. —No lo soy. —El chico del rulo le abrazó del cuello en lo que acababa su entrenamiento.

—¡Sí lo eres!

* * *

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento se dirigieron a casa.

—¡Ya regresamos! —Canturreó el castaño en lo que entraba al apartamento.

—Vargas, vino la joven de la otra vez. —Espetó con seriedad, German. —Estaba enfadada porque no te habías llevado tu celular o algo parecido. —Le dio un sorbo a su segunda taza de café que se tomaba todos los días.

—Ah~ Mariane~ —Tiritó leve. —Ella es demasiado ruda conmigo...

—¿Te asusta acaso? —Intervino el rubio de pelo corto.

—¡Ehhh! ¡No, no, para nada! —Le daba palmadas en el hombro, frenético.

—Seguiré con mi trabajo. —Dijo a secas el mayor y desapareció tras la puerta de su estudio. Ludwig se cruzó de brazos.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo hasta que Feliciano volvió a aferrarse al alemán.

—¿Qué voy a haceer? ¡Me da miedo una chica! ¡Eso no es normal, Lud!

—No, no lo es. Debes de decirle que no te gusta que te trate así. No está bien que se comporte como acosadora, debes decirle antes de que se vaya o no acabará.

—P-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y si me golpea? No quiero ser golpeado y menos por una _signorina._

—Si te golpea, entonces esto ya no será personal...—Miró a otro lado.

El italiano abrió bien los ojos y miró fijo al germano.

—... ¿Y-y ahora qué?

—Es que eso... ¡Se vio tan genial, Lud! Es como si quisieras protegerme.

Acarició el cabello del muchacho del rulo, como si fuese un gato.

—...En parte es así.

—Te quiero mucho Luddy. —Le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Se le acaloró la cara al más alto, era extraño que le llamase de esa forma pero aún más extraño su inexplicable comportamiento.  
El ítalo se quedó algo reflexivo. Se separó del otro.

—_Benne_ ya que me despejé ¡Iré a trabajar!— Fue con entusiasmo a sentarse en aquel banquito frente al lienzo.

Ésta vez sí que se sentía esperanzado. Su mano bailaba con el blanco pintándolo todo de colores llamativos y deslumbrantes a los ojos. Tanta era su creatividad que la hora se le pasó y acabó bastante tarde ese día, lo que sea que le haya dado ánimos era gracias al de fanales como el cielo. Puede que no fuera tan expresivo o que a veces le regañara, sin embargo siempre le ayudaba en todo y acababa superando su meta.  
A su cuadro le faltaban todavía muchas cosas, pero por lo menos había avanzado mucho.

Puede que... estuviese encontrado una nueva fuente de inspiración.


	13. 13: Plasmando emociones

**Lienzo de amor**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Plasmando emociones. **

Miró su trabajo. Era precioso. Le daría más detalles, pero lo que era, después de horas de trabajo era un candidato para ganar la convocatoria de pintores.

Pero Feliciano no quería eso.  
Buscaba el premio mayor.

En su cuadro se presenciaba una mujer de increíbles rasgos, toda la pintura se enfocaba en la cara de ésta, con grandes pestañas y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya se sentía orgulloso de ser el autor de tal arte. Tomó un descanso debido a que se había pasado ya casi todo el día trabajando.

Ludwig, como era de esperarse se preocupaba por él y de vez en cuando le llevaba agua o entre-comidas, no quería que se desmayase de estar tanto pegado al lienzo.  
Por esa misma razón el alemán no había salido a ningún lado. Las vacaciones serían cortas pero prefería quedarse a lado suyo ya que era la única persona que agradaba de su compañía.

El italiano al fin se levantó del banco y se estiró. Casi se le entumen las piernas.

—Vee~— Musitó. —Hasta aquí le dejaré. ¿Qué hay de comer, Luddy?

El alemán no lograba entender porque desde ayer le llamaba de esa manera. —Cenar, dirás. Ya casi son las siete.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Waah! Me entretuve tanto en esto que perdí la noción del tiempo. No me sorprende que haya estado tanto rato sentado... incluso me duele el trasero...

El contrario se limitó a no mirar.

—Y dime, Luddy. ¿Qué tal va? ¿Se ve bien? —Le mostró su progreso, con alegría y en esperanza de que le diera una buena vista.

El de ojos azules suspiró. —Bueno... realmente me sorprende... Sí, me gusta.

—¡¿En serio!? ¡Yay! No me importaba si mi pintura no gana si tú dices que te gusta. —Daba saltos de la emoción. No decía ni una mentira, estaba realmente feliz de que al rubio le interesara.

—S-sí, puede que a mí me guste pero yo no soy ningún crítico de arte.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Luddy. —Su sonrisa fue interrumpida por su estómago que rugía.—En fin ¿Qué hay de cenar? Me muero de hambre~

—Panquecillos con queso y salchicha. —Le contestó.

—¿Se acabaron las patatas aplastadas de ayer?

—Sí, ya se acabaron.

—... Mejor creo que me espero a mañana~— Canturreó y se fue dirigiendo a su cuarto.  
Pero no se iría así. El rubio le tomó del brazo casi sin pensarlo. —¿Uh?

—No te puedes ir sin comer algo si quiera, te puedes enfermar.

—P-pero... Luddy... —Hacía cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Pero sin importar cuánto implorara, acabó por comer lo que había.

Ludwig solía ser exigente con la nutrición diaria.

Luego de pasarse una buena merienda, invitó al más alto a que viese la televisión con él. Se cubrieron con una manta para evitar el fuerte frío con el que había empezado Octubre.

El alemán se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo ocurrido, no dejaba de observar al ítalo a lado suyo, enredándose en su brazo como si fuese un koala. Comprimía sus sentimientos hacia él, dudaba resistir más, resistir la tentación de besarle y abrazarle por más tiempo sin que se viese "mal". Quería decirle, movía los labios, abriendo y cerrando su boca, pero terminaba sin pronunciar nada.

—Vee~, Luddy... ¿Te diste cuenta?

El mencionado se alteró un poco. —¿Cuenta de qué?

—Ya sabes, Mariane. Ayer se quejó porque no estaba en casa y hoy ni si quiera vino. Ah~, qué alivio, tenía miedo a que me gritara...

—Debes afirmarle que no te agrada que te trate así. Te lo dije, no puedes seguir conviviendo con alguien que se comporta de esa forma.

—S-sí... tienes razón.

El germano pensó que había temblado un poco, pero igual podría estar exagerando las cosas.

Cuando el castaño quedó en un profundo sueño, le llevó a su habitación. Sabía lo incómodo de dormir en un sofá, a pesar de que el del rulo tenía la "habilidad" de dormitar en cualquier lugar.

* * *

Despertó en su cama algo confundido de lo que pasó anoche.

Su rostro se acaloró soltando una risita. Ayer, luego de tanto trabajo pesado, pudo estar un lindo rato con Ludwig. Cada vez le quería más y más, a tal punto que lo consideraba la persona más amable y tierna que nunca hallase conocido.

Le iba a agradecer porque le llevó a su cuarto, le puso su pijama y le acobijó.

Le encontró en en el comedor, sin embargo, su abuelo no les acompañaba como solía hacer al principio del día.

—_Ciao! _¿Y German?

Ludwig paró la vía de su taza con café a su boca, para mirarle. —_Guten Tag. _Salió, dijo que volvería en la noche.

—Ahh, ya veo~ —Se fue a lado suyo mientras miraba la buena pinta que tenía su desayuno de hoy. —Venía a decirte algo... ¡Ah sí! _Grazie_, Luddy.

—¿Eh? —Se extrañó al principio.

—Por llevarme a mi habitación y por hacerme de comer. —Aquel rostro tan inocente y alegre conmovió al contrario a tal punto de sonrojarse.

—N-no hay de que.

Acabó su desayuno y el alemán se dirigió a la cocina.  
Por obvias razones, al castaño le dio curiosidad y le siguió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —No se le aproximó mucho, notó que se ponía un delantal de cocinero.

—E-eh... cocinaré algo.—Qué respuesta más echada al azar. Se dio un golpe mental.

—Vee~ Lo sé, pero ¿Qué?

—Un pastel... ¿Me quieres ayudar?

—¿Puedo? ¡Siiii~!

—_Ja. _

Feliciano sacó los ingredientes, tales como la harina, huevos, leche, etc. mientras el más alto se dedicaba a mezclarlos para lograr una buena masa para pastel.

Hacer repostería era una mera afición del germano, en la que era muy bueno. La ocultaba de los demás, con miedo a que fuese mal criticado, sin embargo, con el italiano era diferente. Al final de todo, enlazaron una grande amistad y confianza entre sí, probablemente imposible de deshacerse.

Posterior a poner el molde con un futuro pastel dentro, el alemán decidió que debería ir a comprar lo que comerían, arriesgando que dejaría al castaño solo.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —Hizo esa pregunta por última vez antes de salir.

—¡Veee! ¡Por supuesto, capitán! Es la tercera vez que le digo que no se preocupe...

—Bien, al rato vuelvo. —Avisó y cerró la puerta.

—Listo, es hora se proseguir. —Fue a mover los muebles para darse un espacio y volver a su obra.

Se quedó un tiempo haciendo los detalles.

Hasta que tocaron el timbre.

¿Sería Ludwig? No, tenía poco que salió y traía llaves.  
Fue a abrir.

* * *

Llegó a la tienda, miró todo lo que había.  
Ya tenía preparado lo que iban a comer, pero lo que todavía no decidía era qué ponerle al postre que hornearon en la mañana ¿Qué fruta le gustaba al del rizo? ¿Era alérgico a algún dulce? ¿Por qué demonios no le preguntó antes?

Estaba indeciso, con tanta variedad se tardaría un poco...

* * *

—Ah... Mariane... —Se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, soy yo ¿No te sorprende? —Pasó sin siquiera pedir permiso y dando un portazo para pararse dentro del apartamento. Se cruzó de brazos, le miró con furia. —¿Ni hola me dices?

**—**V-ve~, hola.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ayer no te extrañó que no viniese? Ni te importó ¿Verdad?

—Bueno... yo...

—Contesta.

Vio al piso. Apretó los puños, ahora sólo pensaba lo que le dijo Ludwig. Era el momento, se lo diría y dejaría de ser maltratado. —Mariane. —Gesticuló su nombre y alzó la cara. —Ya déjame en paz.

—¿Eh? —Interrogó la otra.

—Que me dejes en paz. No soporto que me estés acosando, sí, podemos hablar pero no me gusta que me molestes a toda hora del día.—Repitió con más seriedad. Lo dijo en alto, directo.

Se quedó muda por un minuto, relacionando todo.

—Fue... ¿Aquél? ¿No es así?

—No sé a que te refieres...

—Sí, ese muchacho gigantón. El te dijo que hicieras esto ¿No? Tú no me dirías eso, Feliciano. —Aseguró. —No te dejes llevar por lo que él te dice.

—N-no, Mariane...

—Sí. Es un marica. Te quiere sólo para él y tu todavía le haces caso. No, Feliciano, ese tipo rubio, ¿Ludwig, no?

—M-maria-

—Es él, una maldita mosca en la sopa. Ese tal Ludwig simplemente te engaña, tu no quieres que me aleje de ti, por eso vine y...

—No es así...

—Claro que es así, no puedes confiar en todos, Feliciano. Menos si se aprovechan de ti

—Ludwig no es así. No vale lo que digas, no lo conoces.

—Oh, no me hizo falta, con mirarle la cara es más que suficient-

—¡Ludwig no es así! ¡Dices un montón de tonterías! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarle!—Su pulso se aceleró en lo que levantaba la voz y volvía a ver al piso, no quería hacer contacto con los ojos de una persona tan vil. —Déjame en paz y vete.

—¿P-pero qué-?

—Vete.

La muchacha contrajo la cara, tomó su saco, que había dejado en un sillón. —¡B-bien! ¡Me iré! Aunque ni entiendo porque lo defiendes, él no ha convivido tanto contigo como yo.

—No. Pero él me ha dado una razón por la cual traigo siempre mi sonrisa. —Sorbió su nariz. —Le aprecio más...

La de pelo negro le empujó, sacando su ira y quizá su no tan falso dolor. Nadie la había rechazado en absolutamente nada. Feliciano chocó con el lienzo en el que había trabajado y lo tiró con todo y pinturas, manchando la cara de la mujer que había dibujado.—¡Entonces me voy! —Mariane se talló la cara, con la necesidad de esconder sus lágrimas y desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

Regresaba a su piso, escuchó gritos, pensando que eran los vecinos, lo ignoró.

El de ojos azules buscaba su llave entre tantas, dio un respingo al oír un fuerte portazo. Una señorita salió corriendo de su departamento. Chocó con ella y pudo divisar que era Mariane, frunció el entrecejo y se apresuró a entrar.

Observó al castaño, sentado en el piso, a lado suyo estaba su cuadro, al que le había puesto tanto esmero, arruinado por un color verde regado en todo el lienzo. Se acercó veloz a comprobar si estaba bien.

—¡Feliciano! ¿Qué pasó?

Abrió bien los ojos, con enormes lágrimas en éstos, en lo que sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo. —L-luddy... creo que no lo tomó muy bien... Traté de ser fuerte p-pero ella empezó a decir cosas horribles sobre ti y eso me llenó de coraje, sé que está mal pero no pude evitarlo y...

—Está bien, está bien. —Le abrazó.

Correspondió tal afecto mientras su cara se empapaba de sus propias lágrimas. —No está bien Luddy, no me gusta que hablen así de la gente y menos de ti. Además, mi pintura quedó hecha un asco y, y ...

El contrario le acarició el pelo para que bajara su ritmo al hablar. —Ya, ya.

—No sé que voy a hacer... —Lloraba en el hombro del germano.

—Feliciano. —Espetó. —Si lograste crear tal obra en pocos días, sé que si te esfuerzas podrás hacer una mejor.

—P-pero sólo quedan tres días.

—Si te dedicas lo lograrás. —Se separó un poco de él y se engancharon por medio de la vista. —Sé que lo que ella hizo no estuvo bien, pero no podemos hacer nada. T-tú entiendes a lo que me refiero. —El nerviosismo le llegaba cuando estaban tan apegados.

Suspiró. —Sí, lo entiendo, Luddy... —Sonrió.

—Perdóname por no llegar antes... —bajó la cabeza.

—No, está bien, lo entiendo Luddy. —Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio.

—Aún así... —Sus rostros se acercaron más y más.

Sellaron esa tarde con un verdadero beso.  
Con el consentimiento de ambos, con el amor de los dos.

* * *

**¡Fin del Capítulo Trece!**

Oh jebus. (?)  
No me creo que lo haya acabado, una disculpa, tuve un examen y me atrasé. uvù

Espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente el último capítulo... ; ;

Igual ya tengo un fanfic más como proyecto, si les gusta la pairing podrán pasar y verlo, y éste si será largo, l-lo prometo. (?)

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí~


	14. 14: Lienzo de amor

Nota: Antes que nada, no sé cómo agradecerles a los que siguieron éste fanfic y estoy muy feliz si es que les gustó o por lo menos les entretuvo por un rato. B-bueno, ya me callo que me pongo sentimental. (?)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío ni sus personajes, sólo esta historia.

**Capítulo 14: Lienzo de amor.**

La magia regresaba, al cerrar los ojos con ese contacto, Feliciano podría asegurar que veía las estrellas. No era su primer beso, sin embargo, éste tenía un toque que lo hacía especial, que lo hacía... maravilloso.

Separaron sus bocas con una increíble lentura, no querían que terminara pero le dieron fin debido a que ya llevaban casi un minuto de este modo y el aire les faltaba.

Sus párpados se abrieron al mismo tiempo, dejándole ver a Ludwig esos suaves labios conjuntando los ojos avellanados.

—Luddy...— Comentó el del rizo, con la boca entreabierta y el rostro como un semáforo.

—Feliciano...—Gesticuló el otro, formando una sonrisa que acabó por ser contagiada al castaño.

Como si fuera un interruptor, una idea apareció en la mente del germano.

Debía decírselo.

Debía dejar esa cobardía, esos besos sin explicación.

Se había decidido.

Se le confesaría.

Suspiró largamente, sostuvo la mirada con él lo más posible. —Feliciano Vargas. —Alcanzó a tomarle de los hombros; esto sería muy difícil para él, tenía miedo, a pesar de todo, de ser rechazado, un terror normal, humano, que sufre cualquier persona enamorada. —Yo... —Se aclaró la garganta, tenía la intención de que cualquiera que le oyese fuerte y claro, le entendiera. —Tú... verás... tú eres increíble, Feliciano. Eres la persona más fuerte que jamás haya conocido. A todo pones una buena cara, no te quejas de nada con nadie. Tienes dones especiales, sobretodo pintar. Y bien, yo... ugh, no soy el mejor expresando esto. —Bajó la mirada. Ya podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente.

—Vee, no, por favor sigue. —Pidió, el latir de su corazón tendría la potencia suficiente de salirse de su pecho.

—...Quiero decirte que, a pesar de que muchos te consideran inútil, pienso que se equivocan. Tú, al igual que todo el mundo, tienes habilidades para algunas cosas pero no para todo. Nadie es perfecto. Por eso eres increíble, mejor que cualquier héroe, me salvaste de sentirme solo. Esto me lleva a q-que-—¿Cómo diría aquellas palabras? Maldijo hacia sus adentros, perdió el hilo de la conversación.—Yo...yo...

El otro muchacho notó el tambaleo que tuvo el rubio, era su momento para añadir lo que se quedó atorado en la lengua de Ludwig. —..._Ti amo. Io ti amo, Luddy. _—Se aferró a él como si no existiera nada más en ese lugar.

—_Ich liebe dich, Feliciano._—Pronunció también en su idioma natal y correspondió la muestra de cariño.

Los labios del italiano se alzaron, sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas, más que nada, de felicidad. —¡Abrázame! ¡Bésame! ¡Nunca me dejes, Luddy!

—N-no lo haré ¡P-pero no grites tan fuerte, los vecinos pueden escuchar!—Trataba de permanecer reacio al afecto, sin embargo, ya estaba cayendo a éste.

—¡Ve, no me importa!

El rubio le acarició el pelo, asombrándose de la suavidad del chico.  
Hubo un rato de silencio. Volvieron a verse fijo en las pupilas, el germano acercó sus rostros poco a poco...

—_Guten Abend,_ salí más temprano de lo que pensé. —Pasó German, con su portafolio a reventar de documentos. —¿Por qué no cerraron la puerta? ...

Ambos dieron un respingo y se separaron al instante.

—¡V-ve! _Buona sera!_

Ludwig se levantó a tiempo y empezó a recoger. —Lo siento abuelo, es que hubo un accidente.

—Ah, _j__a_... se nota a simple vista. Iré a acomodar algunas cosas y quizá les pueda ayudar. — Se dirigió a su estudio.

Los dos que quedaban en la sala sólo pudieron suspirar de alivio.

* * *

Después de reorganizar el cuarto, cenaron a pesar de ser bastante tarde.

Antes de irse cada quien para su cuarto, Ludwig notó que Feliciano tomaba rumbo al lienzo blanco de la sala. ¿No era ya hora de dormir? Le alcanzo a tomar de la camisa.

—¿Ve?

—¿A-a dónde vas?— Interrogó angustiado.

—Voy terminar. —Se estiró, parecía bastante confiado en seguir con su obra.

—Pero ya es bastante tarde y-

—Luddy, tú fuiste el que me dijo que si me esforzaba lograría un trabajo genial ¿no?

—Sí...

—Entonces no te preocupes, necesito empezar ahora para acabar más rápido.— Le dio una palmadita con cariño en la mejilla.

—Bien. —Se le fue acercando para de nueva vez y sin ninguna interrupción, unieran sus bocas en un beso.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, veloces. La estancia con su amante los había acortado, sin embargo esa no era razón para no acabar con su bello cuadro, que, varias veces impidió que fuese visto por el rubio. Le dejaba solo para trabajar, pero en sus momentos de descanso se veían mucho, a tal grado que ya dormían en la misma habitación.

Llegó el día de la exposición, los únicos que mandaron su pintura fueron Feliciano, Emma y Lily. Se encontraron y comenzaron su plática que tanto les había hecho falta.

Aquella galería tan prestigiada en la zona de Dresde, tenía vigencia desde 1560, una estructura muy común en los edificios alemanes de tales años, fue convertido en un recinto dedicado a las obras artísticas más grandes del país.

Se exhibían los cuadros de dichos participantes, todos parecían tener pinta de ganador.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es su pintura? —Curioseaba la de faceta gatuna.

—A-ah, qué pena... la mía es aquella. —Señaló, la otra muchacha, una obra en la que se admiraba una mujer sentada, mirando el ocaso. Con un rostro nostálgico.

—Es muy bella~ —Gesticuló, el italiano.

—Vaya, es tan _beau._..—Espetaba con sorpresa, la belga. —La mía es esa. —Dirigió con el dedo, un cuadro en el que se mostraba un lobo que corría entre rosas, como si éstas fueran un gran camino.

—Woah... también es muy significativa y hermosa.—Comentó el castaño.

—...Sí... ¿Y la tuya Feli?—Preguntó la menor.

—Eh, es- —En ese instante, entró el alemán, con un ramo de flores, observó al del rizo, algo avergonzado, puede que haya exagerado. — ¡Ah! Esperen. —Corrió hacia él.

Las chicas veían desde lejos, compartieron una mirada de que entendían la situación. Aquel chico hablaba tanto del otro y lo expresaba con increíble cariño y alegría que adivinar en lo que habían acabado no era un gran misterio.

La pareja regresó con las dos rubias.

—Feli~ —Canturreó Emma. — ¿No hay algo que nos tienes que decir?

Ambos tartamudeaban cosas sin llegar a palabras como un "ehm" "ah" "eh".

—_Benne, _¡Yo y Luddy esta-!—El germano le tapó la boca.

—¿C-cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no lo grites?

—¡P-pero yo quiero que todos se enteren!

—Entiende que no todos lo ven bien.

—W-wah, está bien, Luddy pero no hagas esa cara ¡Me da miedo!

Luego de ese momento incómodo lleno de vistas desconocidas, lo dijeron directamente. Las caras de los chicos se hicieron rojas, con la diferencia de que Feliciano reía por lo que había pasado.

—¡Felicidades! —Dijeron unísonas.

—... _Mon Dieu! _¿Qué felicitamos?— Apareció de la nada, el rubio con copa de vino en mano.

—¡Profesor Francis!— Exclamó Lily.

—Vee ¿Usted qué hace aquí?

—¿En serio no tenía fe en que vendría a admirar cómo premiaban a mis alumnos? ¡Eso me duele!

—Jaja, pero ni si quiera sabemos si vamos a ganar algo. —Soltó una risa, la belga.

—¡Claro que lo harán! Sé que con lo poco que les he enseñado bastará que ganen por lo menos un buen lugar.—Posó heroico de ser un excelente maestro.

—Yo si creo en usted, Profesor Francis. —Comentó la más pequeña.

—_Merci, _Lily... Ni si quiera me dijeron que era lo que celebraban.

—¡Ah! Es que Feliciano y Ludwig empezaron a salir juntos.— Contestó la muchacha gatuna.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! —Tomó a los dos mencionados de los hombros. —¡Ustedes par de tortolitos!— El germano le observaba con desconfianza y clara pena, cuando no quería que nadie se enteráse medio mundo ya lo sabía. Mientras tanto el italiano se sentía muy afortunado y con ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ero resistía a tal cosa, no quería incomodar a su pareja.

Se oyó un golpe al rededor, seguido de carraspeos y un "Probando, probando"; de inmediato todos posaron su atención en el siguiente mensaje que darían.

Todos los presentes se encaminaron al pequeño escenario dentro del Museo.

—Daremos los resultados, al parecer nuestros jueces ya se han decidido por una de las obras que participaron.—Anunció un hombre de pelo oscuro con traje.

Tomaron un trago largo de saliva, cualquiera podía ser el próximo ganador de este año.

Por otra parte, Ludwig se sentía hasta más nervioso que su pareja. Durante todo su proyecto no le dejó ver ni un poco de lo que había pintado, según Feliciano, sería una sorpresa.

Los compañeros de arte se tomaron de las manos, sólo para esperar lo peor.

—Primero que nada, daremos los lugares que más se acercaron a ser el ganador. En tercer lugar tenemos al número 058 ¡Con un hermoso lobo pintado entre flores! ¡Felicitaciones!

Como si estuviera entre varios espejos, Emma sintió muchos ojos en dirección suya. Dio un brinco de felicidad y corrió apurada al escenario a recibir su medalla.

Todos sus amigos aplaudieron efusivamente al logro de su compañera. Regresó con los demás al público.

—Excepcional tu arte, señorita Brussels. Ahora, en segundo lugar, uno de los autores jóvenes más conocidos al cual agradecemos su presencia...

—¡Qué bueno, Emy!—Espetó la otra de pelo corto y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

—¡Wah! ¡Llegamos tarde! —Se aproximó Elizabeta con un albino detrás suyo, el cual venía muy cansado. —¿¡Ves!? ¡Te dije que te apuraras pero seguías mirándote en el espejo!

Hiperventilaba, Gilbert. —Oye, sólo admiraba mi gran ser, no hay porque molestarse keses- ¡tch! —Le dio un buen golpe, la que lo acompañaba.

—Lo siento, hola chicos...—Viró a la medalla que se posaba en el cuello de la belga.— ¿¡Ganaste, Emma!?

—¡Eli! ¡Sí! —Las dos grandes amigas se estrujaron de la emoción.

—Pongamos atención que darán ya el primer lugar. —Sonrió Francis, silenciando la llegada de los otros.

El hombre de en frente prosiguió.—Y para el gran final, el ganador de esta convocatoria y el que será reconocido en una exposición es aquel obrador de... ¡El siguiente cuadro!

Descubrieron la pintura a oleo, se mostraba un bosque abundante y entre plantación y árboles, un soldado, con ese uniforme tan reconocible al mundo, se recostaba; se veía de espaldas, alzando un poco la cara al cielo y justo a lado suyo, un arma que podía quitar vidas, abandonada.

—El nombre de tal obra es "Ya no quiero luchar" y su autor es... ¡El número 090! ¡Vargas Feliciano!

Desde un principio se quedó sin habla, pero no sin expresión en el rostro, era como una simple ilusión. Sus ojos resplandecieron y voló al escenario. Estaba seguro que se pondría a llorar, pero resistía las ganas.

—¡Muchas felicitaciones! Dinos, ¿En qué te basaste para crear tan bella pintura?

Tomó el micrófono. —Para ser honesto, esto no era lo que tenía en mente en un principio. Mi primera pintura se arruinó, por un accidente...—Hizo una pausa en lo que se encorvaba. —Pero, ahora, creo que mi verdadera fuente de inspiración fue... Ludwig Beildischmit. —Alzó la vista hacia el germano sin intención de moverla a otro lado y esa linda sonrisa regresó a sus labios. —_Molto Grazie Luddy! Ti amo~_

El lugar se inundó de fuertes palmadas de parte del público. Nadie pareció entender lo que dijo aquel italiano además de el mencionado, aún así eso no evitó que su cara se convirtiera en un tomate.

Así, comenzaba todo. Después de aquellos días negros de sufrimiento, de soledad, eran compensados, no sólo por simples cosas como ganar una convocatoria de arte sino, por encontrar a esa persona tan especial y que elegiría muchas veces sea lo que sea que se le pusiese en frente.

* * *

Después vino una celebración que conllevaba música, bocadillos y la mejor variedad de bebidas alcohólicas, sobre todo, cerveza.

Por la mesa, Lily tomaba algunos pastelitos que le parecieron deliciosos.

—¿No dijo nada tu hermano? —Preguntó curiosa la húngara.

—Eh, sólo espero que no les haga nada a los jueces...

—Cierto ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Lily? —Llegó luego el profesor.

—Trabajando en aquel taller.

—Ah, sí, dónde también trabajaba Ludwig. —Sacó su conclusión, la de pelo largo.

Los tres dirigieron sus ojos a dónde estaba el alemán. Se encontraba con su pareja abrazado a él. Le costaba aceptarlo pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Le plantó un dulce beso en la frente.

—Me alegra que sean felices. —Gesticuló Elizabeta.

—¿Se dan cuenta? —Posó una sonrisa ladina sobre esa barba francesa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Interrogó la rubia.

—Ese muchacho, Feliciano, es el culpable de esa alegría en el alemán. Necesitaba que alguien coloreara su vida y al parecer lo halló, cómo si fuera un cuadro en blanco, pero al final, gracias a esa pinceleada, ahora representáse a un lienzo de amor y color.

—¡No puedo creerlo, cada vez hay más homosexuales! —Exclamó un hombre que más, parecía huir del lugar con una cara de espanto.

En seguida todos soltaron una risa por tal actitud.

Lienzo de amor.  
FIN

* * *

Otra vez una _enorme_ disculpa por el atraso.

Gracias por leer. ღ


End file.
